Falling For You
by brightnightwriter
Summary: Damon is confused about his feelings. He decides he needs a new bite, only to realize that this girl, although human, can control water. She intrigues him, but her ex boyfriend may pose as a problem, able to control the earth...meaning also wood. Damon/OC
1. FFUChapter 1

_Okay, so this is my first Vampire Diaries fic, I hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries! I do however own Serena and the other characters that are not part of the book or TV series._

_Please Review _

**_Chapter One_**

He wasn't sure when it had started happening. Or should he say when it had _stopped_ happening.

"Why can't I feel anything?" Damon Salvatore roared, picking up a rock and using all of his immortal strength to throw it through several oak trees, leaving fist sized holes through the thick trunks. He realized he was breathing hard, but it was out of frustration and not exertion. Damon Salvatore had feelings. When he was human. Then he met dear Katherine. He had never been ashamed to admit that he was in love with her. Even when he was turned into the vampire he was today, he still loved her. She was the only other thing that he had cared for other then himself.

Then the betrayal had come. She had been alive, after all of this time, but she had left him. Damon had promised himself not to ever let himself be hurt like that again. But of course Elena Gilbert had been in his life. He liked her, as a person, enough to think he loved her. There was also the aspect that he got to annoy his brother beyond imagination as he got closer to Elena. Then he realized that this wasn't giving him any satisfaction, and neither was bugging his little brother, Stefan. It seemed that Damon Salvatore was spiraling into a depression. _Depression,_Damon thought to himself.

Damon straightened himself out and flashed a brilliant smile at nothing in particular. He was still a gorgeous vampire, right? So what? He could walk into the Mystic Grill and Bar and get the prettiest neck in there and have a bite. He was Damon Salvatore, vampire badass for crying out loud. He could to whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, so who cared about feelings? He straightened out his black T-shirt and strode over to his car.

He drove, above the speed limit of course, back to Mystic Fall and straight to the Grill. He stepped in and headed straight for the bar. It was only after he had ordered a beer that he noticed the crowd of boys a few seats over. They were all around a girl, and he could see why. She was _hot._And perfect for a snack. Damon cocked his head to the side, listening to the conversation.

"So maybe we could go out sometime." One of the boys was saying. The girl looked very annoyed.

"Yeah, not really." She told him sweetly. "I'm sort of involved with someone already. Damon didn't have to scan her thoughts to deep to see that she was lying. Damon got up in one fluid movement and made his way over to the girl.

"Hey. I hope you haven't been waiting for long." Damon told her. He had to hand it to himself; he was one hell of an actor.

"Oh, that's okay. I haven't." She said smiling at the boys around her. The shuffled way with defeated expressions, and Damon claimed the bar stool next to hers, studying her profile. She was wearing dark skinny jeans that were tucked into black leather boots that came up to her knees, and a plain black T-shirt. She was really hot. She had long chestnut hair and the deepest blue eyes that he had ever seen. As if to remind him of why he was there, she leaned down to grab her black messenger bag that was on the floor, exposing her neck. Damon blinked away the transformation he could feel about to take place around his eyes and the fangs he could feel lengthening in his mouth at the sight. He had refrained from feasting on humans for far too long. What was this, 3 weeks? His stupid brother... he nearly sighed out loud. Who cared what he thought? He focused on the girl again, who was now standing.

"Thanks for your help." She said sounding annoyed as I snapped out of my thoughts. "Your drink's on me." She continued, setting a ten dollar bill on the counter between us. She walked away smoothly, not even looking back. Damon watched in surprise as she left the bar. Two things had him surprised. One, no woman had ever walked away from him without a backward glance, hell no woman had ever walked away from him, period. Except Elena, but she didn't count. He thought dismissively. Secondly, the girl walked so quietly he had to strain his sensitive ears to hear her leave the place. She walked so surely and gracefully, she couldn't resemble an older vampire anymore than she could have if she were wearing a blinking sign.

Damon quickly rose from his seat and followed her outside, standing in the shadows. She had stopped in front of an all black Yamaha YZF-R15 motorcycle. Hot girl with a hot ride. Damon observed from the shadows. She glanced at his hiding spot, eyes searching for a moment before grabbing a full face helmet that was also all black, including the plastic that was tinted dark. She swung her leg over and mounted, speeding away at a dangerous speed.

Damon followed, sticking to the shadows of the forest that lined the trees. It took about ten minutes even with her speed to reach her destination. She swiveled to a stop at a dangerous speed in front of an old house. The paint was peeling and the porch step was broken. Once a handsome building, now a remnant of it's former glory. Damon hoped at least the bed was comfortable and wasn't dusty. He hated getting dirty and he hated feeding from a pretty girl while standing. He was about to take a step out of the shadows when he felt an extreme pain from his back all the way through to the front of his chest. He looked down in shock and saw a branch protruding from his chest. His eye sight was already blurring, and he barely registered the figure standing before him as he fainted and Damon Salvatore knew no more.

_Please Review! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just the characters that you don't recognize! _

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Thanks to vdfreakXP and KathrineLeFay for reviewing! _

Serena's POV

Serena had just walked into the house and was beginning to go up the stairs when there was a knock on the door. Serena walked over to the door cautiously. Nobody new she lived there. She opened the door to reveal a boy of nineteen years with chestnut hair that fell into his brilliantly green eyes. He was tall and fit, and of course, beautiful. But then again, so was a snake before it bit you, Serena thought to herself. She stood in the door way, arms crossed.

"Mitchel." She said glaring at him. He laughed.

"You know that's not my name anymore." Smiling, he offered his hand, palm up with something in it. She glanced at the hand. A seed.

"Apple?" He asked, as the seed grew into an apple before her eyes. She slapped it away, and it rolled to the ground. He shrugged.

"No worries. I grew you a tree before I knocked. It's right there next to your dead guy." He gestured nonchalantly. She froze.

"What have you done, Adonis?" Serena cried, quickly rushing past him.

"Babe, you know I love it when you scream my name." he smirked, following her. "And you know i get jealous sometimes. I was got annoyed when I saw he followed you home." Adonis said, but his tone sounded as though he was referring to the weather rather than at his kill.

"So telling him to back off wouldn't of been enough?" Serena snarled, recognizing Adonis' kill. It was the guy from the bar. He gorgeous one who had helped her from the other high school guys and the one whom she hadn't even stopped to know his name.

If this had been a seen in a movie, she would have laughed. It seemed unimaginable, comical, even. The guy was standing, having been speared in the chest by the branch of a tree that must've been grown by Adonis. She checked his pulse.

"You look so darn beautiful, whatever you say and however you say it." Adonis said, winking. Serena stood up, moving swiftly to Adonis, slamming him against a tree.

"You also know I like it rough." He said, grinning. Serena let go of him, and backed away of few paces as he continued to laugh. She jumped up and kicked him square in the jaw, hard enough to knock him to the ground.

"Stay. Away. From. Me. And. This. Town." She said, punctuating all of her words by picking apples from his tree and throwing them at him. Hard. As childish as it seemed, it was immensely satisfying. "I don't care why you're here or what you have to say. Just get the hell away from me." Serena said, walking back to the guy from the bar. We observed the situation for another second before acting. She kept her finger on the branch as close to his back as possible. It froze beneath her finger, she hit it with her fist, and it broke off easily. The guy slumped over, and she caught him before he hit the ground.

Serena wasn't sure how she got him from the spot just by the woods up the porch steps and into the house. Luckily she was sleeping on the first floor, and was able to deposit him on her bed. She walked over to the side of the bed, setting one knee on the bed next to the man. She checked his pulse one more time. Relieved to see that he was still breathing, she reached down to her boot and pulled out her knife. She stared at her palm for a second almost sadly, and then brought the knife across it, creating a shallow cut. She winced at the pain and quickly brought her hand to the man's wound. She squeezed her hand into a fist, letting the blood trickle down into his wounds. Being near death, she gave him enough blood to make her feel dizzy from the blood loss. Fell down next to him. Her gaze fell to him, and she considered taking some blood herself. Serena raised her hand with the knife weakly, and then chucked it at the wall, disgusted with herself. Serena's eyes closed from exhaustion, and she fell asleep.

Serena's eyes fluttered open the next afternoon. She rolled over in her half asleep daze to find a stranger in her bed. She panicked for a moment before the events of yesterday flooded her mind. She sat up, checked the man's wounds. They were healed. That had taken a shorter time than she had thought. He was still sleeping. She got up and showered and then changed into a pair of skinny jeans, her black boots and a tank top and a plaid navy shirt.

She walked back to her bedroom. What was she supposed to do with him now? She carefully reached into his coat pocket and retrieved his wallet. She looked through the wallet and found tons of credit cards. Wow, she thought to herself. She check the name. Damon Salvatore. Salvatore, that name was familiar. Serena frowned, trying to remember where she had heard the name. She took out a town map that she had gotten on her way into town. There was a house, manor, really on the opposite side of her house on the outskirts of the town names the Salvatore Boarding house. Serena made her decision. She would wait until dark and then drop him off there, hopefully still unconscious.

_Please Review! (:_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I didn't before, and I don't now, own the Vampire Diaries. I still do, however, own the characters that i created._

_Hope you liked it. I know I updated earlier today, err, like two hours ago, but I already had this written, so ta da! Reviews are appreciated!. _

Chapter Three

"Have you seen Damon?" Elena Gilbert asked Stefan Salvatore as they walked to lunch. Stefan shook his head.

"No, I haven't. Last time I saw him was three days ago." Stefan said. In truth, he was worried about his brother. He had seemed too indifferent. He hadn't even made an effort to bug him or Elena.

"I know it's not that he hasn't been gone that long and he can take care of himself and all but—" Elena began, but was cut off by Caroline Forbes.

"Oh my goodness! Since I set foot in school this morning everyone's been coming up to me asking about this new girl!" Caroline said looking annoyed.

"What new girl?" Elena asked, confused. This school didn't get that many new students, and she was pretty sure she would have known if there had been a new one.

"I don't know! That's the thing. Some jocks were like, she was at the Mystic Grill and Bar last night and she was really hot." Caroline said in her football player voice. "Like that means anything to me." Caroline pouted.

"I hope she didn't run into Damon." Stefan muttered in worry.

"Why is he available?" Caroline asked quickly. Elena and Stefan stared.

"I thought you were over him." Elena said, looking at her friend in worry.

"I am. He totally used me, and I don't care how hot he is. I was asking for a friend." Caroline said walking away.

"Okay. That was different." Elena said as they reached their table.

The rest of their school day went by uneventful. Stefan and Elena went to her house first, and then went for a walk. It was bad luck for Serena when Stefan and Elena decided to go back to his house around 9:30. They went inside the house and stared at the girl who was trying to get an unconscious Damon onto the couch in the living room.

"What the heck are you doing?" Elena asked first. The girl whipped around, surprised to find anyone else here.

"I was trying to get him home. I found him passed out off to the side of the road." Serena said innocently. It actually sounded convincing, and any other person would have bought it, but Damon was a vampire, he didn't just pass out. "I found his name on the credit cards in his wallet. Everything is still there. But that's why I brought him here. He does live here, doesn't he?" She added, looking around.

"Yeah, he does. He's my brother. I'm Stefan, this is Elena." Stefan said, walking over to Damon.

"He has a drinking problem. It wouldn't be the first time." Stefan assured Serena. Elena threw him a look and then glanced over at Serena.

"Well I better go." She said, walking out. Elena turned to Stefan.

"She didn't even leave a name." Elena said with a frown. Stefan shrugged. Elena and Stefan sat waiting for Damon to wake up.

Damon woke up about a half hour later.

"What the hell are you two staring at?" He said, standing up. Not a good idea. His head was pounding.

"You mean you don't remember anything?" Stefan asked his brother in worry.

"Remember what?" Damon asked, annoyed.

"Some girl brought you in here. You were, well she said she found you passed out in the on the side of the road." Elena said.

"What girl?" Damon groaned. "Was she insanely hot? Wavy black hair?" he asked.

"Yes, that's her." Elena turned to look at Stefan. Stefan blushed. "I mean, she did have wavy black hair." Stefan said quickly, throwing Elena an apologetic look.

"Yeah, well I met her at the Grill last night, and I wanted to enjoy her for the night. You know, a bite here, a—"

"Okay, we get the point." Elena said quickly, before he could get too graphic.

"But then something happened when I tried to follow her home." Damon said. His memory came back as he looked down at his chest. There was a whole in his shirt right by his heart. "I should be dead." Damon said thoughtfully, looking up at the astonished faces of Stefan and Elena. "Well you know, Dead_er_. The whole I'm already dead thing. Who tried to kill me? And why is it always John Varvatos?" Damon asked in annoyance as he looked down at his shirt.

"What do you mean, someone tried to kill you?" Elena asked in concern.

"When I followed her home. I was stabbed, right here, but from behind. With wood. I was freaking stabbed with wood right here. It didn't go straight through my heart though, or I would really be dead. It grazed my heart though, I know that. I felt that." Damon said, excitement coursing through him. Finally, there was something to do.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Stefan asked his brother.

"It does that someone thought they could just stab me in the back without a fair fight. Who does that? First though, I have to go find the hottie with the bike." Damon's eyes lit mischievously.

"Don't we have to—" Stefan began, but Damon was already gone, leaving Elena and Stefan alone. "Figure this out."

"Stefan, you don't think there's a vampire hunter out there, do you? What if it's the girl? And if whoever did this knows about Damon, they might know about you. What if they come after you?" Elena gasped, panicking.

"Calm down, Elena. It probably wasn't a vampire hunter. If it was, then they would have actually staked Damon, not just brushed by his heart. However, this could mean that there is someone out there killing. Or trying to, so I want you at my side, always. As for the girl, I have no idea. We'll have to wait and see until Damon comes back." Stefan said, putting his arms around Elena.

* * *

_Please, please, please review! It really warms my heart to have reviews. After all, I post for others to read, and it's nice to know whether or not my writing is liked or not, or if there is (which there probably is) something I need to improve! _

_~brightnightwriter_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries! _

_**NOTE**: I hope you guys like this... I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Thing is, I'm also thinking about other story lines that involve Damon, so I'm, sorta writing those out as well. I haven't posted those yet, so I might later on... thats about it. please review! _

Chapter Four

Damon ran to the house he remembered after changing his shirt, avoiding the spot where he was stabbed. He walked up to the door, knocking. The door opened on the second knock.

"Listen, Mitchell I was serious when I— Damon?" She asked, before she could stop herself. "How did you know where I live?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" Damon asked, ignoring her questions.

She stared at him quizzically and then her eyes fell to the spot on my chest and stepped aside.

"Come on." She sighed, and he stepped inside.

"Nice place you got here." Damon said looking at what was all furniture covered in white sheets.

"I doubt you came over to talk about the décor. Snap to it." She said crossing her arms impatiently. _Just how much did he remember? _Serena asked herself.

"Snarky. I like it. So let's cut to the chase. Who tried to kill me?" Damon asked matching her position as he crossed his arms across his chest and leaned casually against a wall. He thought they'd be able to do this the easy way. Little bit of talk, a bit of bed time, and a lot of bite.

"Why'd you follow me home?" She asked, but she didn't really seem to care much. For some reason, she knew he wasn't just some peeping tom or something.

"Honestly? I followed you home so that I could sleep with you and then feed off of your pretty little neck because I'm a vampire." Damon said, confident she would start talking.

"And I have dominion over water. Have a nice day now." She said, turning away from him.

"You don't believe me?" Damon asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Nope. I don't. But that's okay, 'cause I couldn't care less. Don't worry about your little chest wound, I fixed you up. Danger's over for ya. Go home and forget this ever happened." She said tying her hair up in a ponytail. She noticed him glance at her neck.

"What, did you want a bite?" She asked sarcastically. Serena wasn't really into crazy guys, no matter how good looking they were.

"Now that you mention that, yes." Damon said, and allowed the transformation to take place across his face. His eyes became red, and you could see dark veins around his eyes. His pure white teeth became sharper. So it was true. They did exist. This didn't really catch her by surprise though, and this made Damon annoyed.

"Nice special effects." She said, walking over to the fridge and pulling out a carton of lemonade. She poured herself a glass, and then looked over at Damon.

"Sorry but I _just_ ran out of blood, and I'm not really in the mood to be a donor, you understand." She told him. He stared at her dumbfounded, a look that only grew as he saw her blow into her glass and saw it cool.

"Told you I had dominion over water." She said dryly.

"And I told you I was a vampire, but you didn't believe me." He said, irritated at the way the interrogation was going. He morphed back into his good looking self and looked at her.

"So, who wants me dead?" Damon asked again. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Are you always like this? Arrogant and conceited I mean? Who said someone wanted _you_ dead? Maybe you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." She told him.

"Yeah, well people don't always like it when you tap a vein. Wait, was it the history teacher? Saltzman? I am going to wrench that ring off of his finger and kill him." Damon said gleefully. Serena panicked now. This guy seemed serious.

"It wasn't him, whoever he is. It was my ex, Adonis—" Serena quickly started to explain, but was caught off by Damon's laughter.

"Adonis? Like the flower?" He laughed again.

"Yes how did you— see most people think it refers to the Greek God Adonis, not the flower." She said quietly, studying Damon. He just shrugged in response. "Yeah well he has power of the earth, plants, flowers, trees. He had a tree branch grow through you. He got jealous when you followed me home. Not that anything would have happened." She said, and Damon rolled his eyes. "Now listen," Serena continued seriously. "You know my secret, I know yours. I have no clue who you are, nor do I trust you. I'm not here to make enemies, just to lay low. So, if you please, let me be." She told him.

"How did you heal me?" Damon asked her quietly.

"I am so not telling. You are lucky that I told you what I did." She told said. She walked to the bedroom and began looking through her the wardrobe.

"Come on, why not?" Damon asked lying down on the bed.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Serena asked, annoyed. He shrugged. "Damon, we don't know each other, alright?" She said, walking over to him, she grabbed his arm, about to pull him off when he pulled her down on the bed with him, setting her on top of him.

"Then let's get to know each other." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist. She slapped him, rolling off of him.

"Ow." He said in surprise. "That was cold." He commented, rubbing his cheek.

"Bite me." She said, sliding off of the bed.

"Maybe I will." Damon muttered loud enough for her to hear. She glared at him, and then turned back to searching through the closet.

"Finally." She said a few minutes later when she found what she was looking for. She glanced back at Damon who was staring out the window with a thoughtful expression. She turned back to the small book in her hands and tore out the page she needed. Serena quickly stuffed it into her pocket and left the house. Damon was beside her in an instant.

"Where are we going?" He asked her as she walked over to her bike.

"_I'm_ going shopping. _You_are going; well I don't really care where, just away from me." She told him, putting her helmet on.

"Do you even know where the mall is?" he asked her.

"I have a map." She said, waving a folded piece of paper in his face.

"The mall is new. It won't be on there. Besides, I saw your place. What you need isn't going to fit on your bike." Damon said slowly, walking right up to her.

"What are you saying?" Serena asked him watching his every move.

"How about I take you with my car and we get to know each other better?" he asked, smiling crookedly at her. She smiled back.

* * *

So Please Review! I hope you guys liked that. Suggestions and whatnot are always welcome, of course. (:


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries!_

_Thank you to _Poseidon's-Princes_s thanks for the review! _

_ENJOY![;_

Chapter Three

"No thank you." She said, jumping onto her bike and speeding away. Damon sighed. This was going to be fun. He took off at a run straight for the boarding house. Elena and Stefan were busy in his bedroom, but Damon didn't even drop in to say anything sarcastic. He grabbed his car keys and went straight for the mall. He had the advantage of speed and of knowing where he was going. He waited ten minutes before he heard the sound of her engine, and he came out to lean against his car. She came into view, and she screeched to a stop next to him.

"You do know stalking is illegal?" She told him, infuriated as she removed her helmet. Damon stood frozen still for a moment, unable to say anything. His breadth was caught in his throat. She looked beautiful with her black locks spilling over her shoulders. Her ocean blue eyes were narrowed at him, and her kissable lips were pursed. She looked gorgeous.

"Did you not hear me?" She asked him, glaring. He blinked, and then smirked.

"I did. But the local Sheriff and I are pretty tight, so I'm not too worried." He told her.

"Let me guess, the Sheriff is a woman." Serena said, exasperated.

"She is." Damon said, winking.

"Figures." Serena muttered. She began walking towards the tiny 'mall', which was really a few stores in a plaza along with a restaurant or two, trying to ignore Damon who was walking beside her. Sure, he was good looking, probably, the most good looking guy she had ever seen before, but he was _so_ annoying.

"So what are you looking for?" He asked her as she looked around. She looked at him for a long time, and then decided that while he was going to be a nuisance he could at least be a helpful nuisance.

"Well I'm really into the whole tea leaves and soothing oils and plants and things, and I want something for good karma." She told him. It was the truth, but not the whole truth.

"Of course you are. This way then." Damon said with a smile, leading her to a shop. Serena immediately knew that it was perfect. It was a "new age" shop, but really, it was for those who studied witchcraft. Serena didn't really buy into the whole thing, nor did she care to learn about it, but her grandmother had been, and it seemed to work for her. So she walked in, looking through shelves of books, racks of spices, jars of liquids and everything in between for the ingredients on her list.

"So are you into the whole Wicca thing?" Damon asked, but he wasn't smiling now.

"Nope. Like I said, I just want something for good karma." She told him, but she knew she didn't have him fooled. She grabbed a basket by the entrance and started to add several bagged herbs to it.

"So how long do you plan on stalking me?" She finally asked him when she couldn't bear his gaze any longer.

"And here I thought we were beginning to get along. And look, we've barely known each other a day and you already enjoy having me around." Damon replied.

"Right. Let's try this again. What can I do to make you go away?" She said, looking up from a crystal bottle set.

"How about a date?" He said smiling.

"You know, when I said I wouldn't tell you because I didn't know you, it wasn't an invitation to stalk me. And asking me out on a date to 'get to know me', isn't going to make me give up any more secrets, so you can stop trying to seduce me." She added. He looked confused.

"I had actually forgotten about the whole secret thing. I actually _was_ trying to get to know you just to get to know you." Damon said seriously. What annoyed Serena the most was that she could tell he was serious and telling the truth.

"And what about your whole seductive eye thing?" She said, irritated.

"What eye thing?" he asked for a moment. She stared at him, waiting for him to realize what she meant. Finally, he did his eye thing. His eyes widened for a moment and then he would smile.

"Oh, that eye thing. So you think its seductive, huh?" he said with a cocky grin as he had her cornered between a bookcase and a wall.

"People are staring, Damon." She scolded, ignoring his question. He backed away, but the cocky grin stayed in place.

"So date me." He continued.

"Do you even know how old I am? How old are you? Like, before you were turned or whatever." She whispered at him.

"So you're considering?" he said, his eyes lighting up. She glared at him, causing him to sigh.

"I was 25 years old. Now come on, is that really old?" He asked, throwing her a charming smile.

"Its old_er_. I'm not even eighteen yet. I still have a few months to go." She told him, examining some crystals.

"Ah, however, age is but a number." He continued.

"Yes, you were twenty five, when you stopped aging. How old are you now?" she asked him, turning to face him.

"Oh, come on. My brothers just about my age and he's a senior in high school, and he's got a human girlfriend. She doesn't seem to mind." He replied.

"You probably shouldn't be telling me all this." She said, frowning at him. He ignored her comment.

"Why not? What's so wrong about a date." He probed, following her around the shop.

"Damon Salvatore, what are you doing here?" A girl said stepping into view. She was very pretty, with chocolate skin and big brown eyes and long dark hair.

"Bonnie! Did you miss me?" Damon said with mock enthusiasm. Bonnie ignored him.

"Is he bothering you?" The girl named Bonnie asked, eying Damon.

"Is stalking normal for him?" Serena asked her, glaring at Damon.

"Sort of. Damon, let me ask you again, what are you doing in my grandmother's store?" Bonnie asked him. Damon looked mildly surprised.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. And… I'm sorry about what happened." Damon said, with such sincerity that even though Serena didn't know what he was talking about, made her want to hug him. Or kiss him. She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Thank you for your concerns," Bonnie said stiffly. "Just remember what I told Stefan." She said in warning. Damon laughed now.

"Come on Bonnie, I'm not going to bite her. I just need her to agree to a date." He said turning to Serena to smile.

"Stop the eye thing." Serena said in annoyance. "Thanks for your help Bonnie. My names Serena." Serena said, casting one more glare at Damon before walking to the other end of the store. Bonnie rounded on Damon, stunned.

"She says the 'eye thing' is seductive. What do you think?" he said doing it to her.

"She knows?" Bonnie asked, confused.

"She knows." Damon verified.

"She knows?" Bonnie repeated, casting a look at Serna who was doing her best to ignore Damon.

"I'm not repeating it again." Damon said, starting to become annoyed. "I don't know her. I don't think she's a witch. Actually she didn't even know about vampires until I showed her. Either way, it's my business, so stay out of it." Damon said, walking away. Serena was just finishing at the register and was walking out of the door. Bonnie watched as Damon walked to her and fell into step with her. This was just great.

"Were you going to ditch me again? I'm wounded." Damon asked, touching his chest and pretending to look hurt.

"Actually, you're not wounded. I healed you, remember?" Serena said, looking straight on.

"Right." Damon said, grabbing her hand and pulling her around to face him. "I am very grateful for that." He said. She was captivated by his eyes. She couldn't decide if they were light blue or grey. He was just as captivated by her ocean blue orbs and neither of them aware of their surroundings. She wanted him to kiss her and he wanted to kiss her. He was tracing her jaw with his thumb and then he was leaning in. Then Damon's phone rang and the spell was broken. Serena pulled away, walking to the closest store window and pretending to look at it. She was breathing hard.

"Yes, _brother?_" Damon asked vehemently.

"_Just making sure you weren't killing anyone."_ Came the innocent reply.

"No, on the contrary, everything was fine. You really know how to ruin something, Stefan." Damon said, snapping his phone shut. He strode back to Serena and fought the confusing urge to wrap his arms around her. What was wrong with him? He couldn't become a softy; he had a reputation to uphold.

"Were you waiting for me?" Damon asked playfully.

"No." Serena said quickly, causing him to smile.

"Don't be difficult, Serena. We can be two friends hanging out at a mall." Damon began, and Serena nodded. "Who have a date planned later." He finished.

"Ugh. You never stop trying, do you?" She asked him.

"Never. So can I take that as a yes?" He asked in return.

"How about we leave it at the friends' part?" She told him as they entered a shop.

"For now." Damon muttered loud enough for her to hear. She threw him a look. He shrugged.

"So are you sure you want to hang out here? I'm just going to be shopping and trying on clothes… all rather boring, if you ask Me." she trailed off. It seemed that they had both reached the same silent agreement not to mention or even acknowledge their previous near kiss.

"Well that depends. Do I get to go into the dressing room with you?" he asked with a mischievous smile.

"Damon." She said in a warning tone. Serena ended up getting a lot of stuff. It was true that she needed it, but Damon's encouraging was also hard to ignore. She ended up with shoes, jeans, skirts, tops, dresses, and bags and jewelry. She did get extremely annoyed, however, when she and Damon walked to the register and he paid for everything.

"You shouldn't have done that. I have money, you know, so I can pay." She said as they left the store. He even refused to let her carry anything.

"That's okay that you could. I chose to do it though, because unless you forgot, you saved my life.

"Yeah, but you just spent around four hundred dollars on me, and you hardly know me." She said in disbelief. Damon just shrugged.

"Hallmark doesn't make the 'Thanks for saving my vampire ass' card yet."

"Uh-huh. Rich people are so weird." Serena said with a roll of her eyes.

"You'll learn to love me." Damon said as they reached his car. He put all of the shopping bags in the trunk, and was suddenly in the car.

"Race you home." He said, and he was already driving away. Serena smiled in spite of herself and hopped up onto her bike. She reached Damon car and saluted him, and then sped up, beating him to the house. She was waiting for him on the porch when he arrived a minute later.

"Took you long enough. I've been here forever." Serena said, yawning.

"I'm sure." he said grabbing her bags and taking them to her bedroom. He set them on her bed and then laid there, hands behind his head as he watched her put her new clothes away.

"So you should probably go." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Damon glanced at the clock.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is it bedtime for Serena already?" he asked, smirking.

"Actually it is. Serena has school tomorrow. So Serena thinks you should leave." She said sweetly.

"Well Damon thinks this bed is comfortable for all sorts of things. Sleeping too, he's sure." Damon said, winking.

"Well Serena—I am so not having a whole conversation with you like this. Go home." She said, walking into the bathroom that was connected to her room.

"So you have school tomorrow?" Damon called from the bedroom.

"Yes. Only P.E though. I just have to take these tests and write a few papers. Before I didn't even have to go for P.E when I lived with B— with this friend of mine. But since I live with no adult, I have to go for at least the physical education." She replied from the bathroom. "Now I'm showering, so good night Damon."

_Liked it? Hated it? What are your feelings? Please express them with me!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. _

_I would like to think **YAY **for their review. Thanks for the tip; I should have done a better job at checking. See at first I thought it I would do it in that point of you, and then I switched! Either way, thanks for the catch!_

_Also, thanks to **Lina!**_ _I consider myself a novice writer, and you have no idea whatsoever how happy your review made me! I also agree, dislike it when like, three chapters into the story they're already in love! From how I see it, and how I am trying to make it seem, is that Damon was still torn up over Kathrine, and is longing for something exciting to happen to take his mind off of things. Suddenly he finds himself in this situation with Serena, and he thinks that Serena is very good looking, and he's having fun. Being Damon, he isn't really going to think about things too much. Serena, on the other hand, is freaking out inside because she wouldn't ever be so accepting of someone knowing her secret, let alone a vampire. But of course Damon _is _very charming, so she starts to feel pretty comfortable with him. _

_haha, so sorry for that! Here is the next chapter! _

Serena woke up the next morning and didn't even bother to eat. She went straight to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. She was nervous about school and confused about yesterday. Everything had happened too fast. Since when did she tell a total stranger that she had power over water, and accept that this stranger was a vampire? And how could she even consider kissing said vampire? It was like that girl in that movie, Ella and Edmund or whatever. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and she walked over to answer it, already knowing who it was.

"Morning, cutie." Damon Salvatore said, stepping into the house with a dazzling smile.

"Damon, you have to leave. You can take all the stuff back, but you have to leave. We can't all of a sudden be buddies. My reaction to you, that's not normal." Serena said.

"Aw, come on. Do you really want to walk to school?" He asked her, eyebrows raised.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked, distracted.

"Motorcycles are not allowed on campus." Damon said gleefully.

"Fine. I'll park it close to the school and then walk." She answered, grabbing her keys and her bag.

"I also took your bike, so you have to ride with me." Damon continued. Serena whirled around.

"You did what?" she yelled, and he just shrugged in response. "Has anyone one ever told you that you are—" She was cut off my Damon grabbing her hand and leading her out of the house and to his car.

"The sexiest, most amazing vampire ever? Yes, they have."

"I was going to say extremely persistent and extremely annoying." She said, crossing her arms.

"Get in the car, Serena." Damon said, ignoring the jibe. "I'll kiss you if you don't." he threatened. Serena cast him a glare and then sat in the passenger seat. Damon was instantly in the driver's seat, and he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Serena blew into the air and Damon could feel it get colder. He could see their breadth.

"Try kissing me and I will freeze you from the inside out." She told him, staring straight ahead.

"You are so hot for someone so cold." Damon said, shaking his head as he started the car.

"Color?" Damon asked after a while.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked

"Um, I don't know. Depends. As ironic as it sounds, all the cool colors, purple, blue and green. Black and grey as well." She said.

"Band?" he asked, continuing on. He continued to question her about all her favorite everything, and answering the questions himself.

"You drove slow." Serena said as he pulled into a parking spot. She had noticed how fast he had gotten to the mall yesterday, and her guess was that he drove like a maniac.

"If I drove normal speed I wouldn't have time to question you." He said, smirking.

"Of course," Serena said. Suddenly Damon was gone from beside her and was at her door.

"You shouldn't do that in public." She scolded. Damon just grinned.

"She's right you know." A voice behind Damon said, and Serena saw Damon roll his eyes.

"Stefan, how unpleasant it is to see you." Damon said, turning to face his brother.

"Do you mind introducing us to your friend?" Elena said, coming to stand beside Stefan as Serena got out of the car.

"This is Serena. She just moved here." Damon said lazily.

"Hi." Serena said with a half wave of her hand. This was awkward. Damon seemed to sense this.

"Well I've got to take Serena to get signed in, so later." Damon said, taking Serena by the hand and pulling her to the main office. Stefan and Elena looked after the pair in confusion.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need you to take me anywhere." Serena argued, pulling her hand out of Damon's.

"Sure you don't, you just needed for me to take you to the school." Damon says.

"Umm, you took my bike!" She exclaimed. They finally reach the office, arguing all the way. Serena was looking extremely annoyed as they sat by the office waiting for the Principle to show up. Damon on the other hand looked extremely content as he studied Serena's face. He decided that he loved making Serena annoyed. She looked attractive like that. And it was entertaining.

"Don't you like, have work or something?" Serena asked finally.

"Nope. I've been alive long enough to have enough money to last me a long time, even with your shopping sprees." He answered, earning himself another round of glares.

"That was the first and last. Instead, maybe you should take that money and shove it—" Serena began, but stopped as the principle stepped into view.

"Hello, you must be Serena Llewellyn." He said, extending his hand. Serena shook it.

"Yes, nice to meet you, sir." She answered politely. He turned to Damon.

"And Damon Salvatore. I didn't know you needed to see me. Is this about your brother?" He asked, shaking hands with Damon.

"No, actually I'm here with Serena." Damon said, turning to smile at her. Serena did her best not to glare at Damon.

"Really? Well come on in." Principle Walker said, leading them into his office. He sat behind his desk while Damon and Serena sat at the two chairs in front of his desk.

"I reviewed your transcript, and all your tests and grades are outstanding. I see you've been home schooled for the past four years." Principle Walker said, leafing through a folder.

"Yes, I have." She curtly. She was being distracted by Damon, who kept drumming his index fingers up and down her thigh.

"Everything seems to be in order, except one thing." He said, looking up at Serena. "You seem to be living alone. Our school rules require that to attend the school, anyone younger than eighteen has a guardian of nineteen or older." He said, peering at her through his glasses.

"Yes, but I'll be eighteen in just two months and—"

"However now you are not eighteen now, and you do not have a guardian of nineteen or older." Principle Walker interrupted. Serena sat back in her seat, dejected. She hadn't been counting on this.

"If I may," Damon interrupted. "I wouldn't mind being Serena's guardian." He said. Serena's head snapped up in surprise.

"Alright, but there's some paperwork you'll both have to fill out." Principle Walker said. Damon signed all the paper work and then passed it to Serena to sign, and Walker printed Serena's schedule out.

"Right now is lunch, so you can go right ahead. We have a cafeteria where you can get your lunch, but our school is open campus, so you may leave if necessary. However detention will be served if you are late in returning. Have a nice day." Principle Walker said, dismissing them.

As soon as they were out of the office Serena turned and pulled Damon in a hug. He was surprised, and gingerly patted her on the back. She pulled away, clearing her throat and blushing furiously.

"Yeah, so thank you, for the, umm, you know…" Serena stuttered. Damon smiled widely.

"No problem. I've never seen anybody so excited for school though. So when am I moving in?" Damon asked.

"Excuse me?" She asked, not sure if she had heard him correctly. Damon laughed.

"I'm just messing with you. Come on, let's go get some delicious cafeteria food." Damon said sarcastically. He left her at a pick nick table and went to get her lunch. Serena was focused so intently on the dew, transforming it into different shapes in the grass she didn't see the two girls that walked up to her.

"Oh, hey Bonnie." She said, looking up at the two girls.

"You two know each other?" the blonde girl said in surprise.

"Yeah, we met at my grandmother's store." Bonnie explained. The girl's face fell.

"Well I'm Caroline Forbes. Who else have you met?" she asked. Clearly, she liked being the first at everything.

"Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore?" Serena said, but it sounded more like a question.

"And me of course," Damon said, suddenly standing next to them. Caroline's eyes narrowed suspiciously as she looked at Serena again, this time analyzing her.

"That's nice. Welcome to Mystic Falls." Caroline said curtly, turning abruptly and leaving. Bonnie shot Serena an apologetic glance and then followed her friend.

"Ex girlfriend?" Serena asked.

"More like ex lust from when I first got here. Jealous?" He asked as he threw a grape at her playfully.

"Don't be silly." She said, though whether she was referring to the grape or to his comment he wasn't sure. She took a grape from him and popped it into her mouth. "So what's for lunch?"

Serena was glad when the day was over. She wasn't used to high school. Most of the guys were jerks, and the girls were all glaring at her. At the end of the final bell she quickly changed out of uniform and fled to the parking lot, feeling an inexplicable relief as she saw Damon leaning casually against his car.

"Did somebody miss me?" Damon asked as she shot into the passenger seat.

"Actually, yes." She said, surprising him. "I've never been in a high school before. It's a terrible place." She complained. Damon laughed.

"Its true. The guys are _so_perverted and immature, kinda like you, but worse, the girls are constantly glaring at me—"

"Like you're always glaring at me?" He asked.

"I don't always glare at you… Oh my God, I always do glare at you, don't I? I am such a bitch, aren't I?" she rambled to no one in particular.

"You are. And the perfect way to apologize is to go out on a date with me." Damon finished.

"Funny. You know you almost got me?" Serena asked sarcastically. "Anyway, I can't. You're my guardian. Doesn't that like make you like a dad or something?" She asked.

"A dad you're constantly checking out. No, it doesn't make me like your dad. I'm just older than nineteen—"

"How much older?"

"—and I sign your permission slips." Damon finished. Now he seemed to be annoyed.

"Is someone touchy about age?" Serena asked in a baby voice.

"Let's just say that I'm older than I look, okay?" Damon grunted. Serena noticed that they weren't moving. They were at her house.

"What about my bike?" She asked him suspiciously.

"I never took it. It's behind the house." He said, his lips lifting into a stunning smile as he saw the look of irritation spread through her face.

"Look, Serena. There are some things in life that just aren't up to you. This is one of them. I'll be driving you to school and back just about everyday, and you'll be seeing a lot of me." Damon said as they got out of the car.

"You might as well move in." Serena muttered.

"Only if we get to share a bed." Damon smirked as they entered the house.

* * *

i hope you guys liked it. i know i'm having fun with it! SO please review! (:


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries! _

**Lolanda**: _Living with Damon would be interesting. Not necessarily bad though... I think that it would be very, very fun(: haha _

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: **_I wish i could update all the time! unfortunately I have a lot of work with school, so that's not possible, and yesterday was my mom's birthday. I'm glad you liked it(:_

**Lina: **_I'm happy that you're interested. I didn't want them to be like, hey, randomly move in with me. It's obvious Damon's interested in her, and they've become friends. She saved him, and he helped her with the school. _

**Poseidon's-Princess: **_Damon _is _amazing, isn't he? I adore him(:_

**Anonymous: **_I'm happy you like it.(: _

**Heather: **_It's good you like it. I'm having fun writing it. I really liked the episode. I feel so bad for Damon. I love him(: To tell you the truth, at first I was like, 'Caroline should have just stayed in her happy little corner with Matt.' but then I watched the episode and I was like, huh. This is actually pretty good. (:_

* * *

The next week and a half went by much the same. Serena and Damon teased each other whenever they could, which was nearly 24/7. Serena quickly grew used to having Damon around, and she liked him. But she didn't like him in the way to accept any invitations of his to go out on a date. Sometimes she found herself thinking she would say yes if he really meant it. There were few times when she thought that he might be serious, but she was sure that he was the kind of guy who just liked a challenge, and wasn't used to being rejected.

Saturday morning Serena went out for a walk, wandering aimlessly through the woods. She felt her way to water and found a nice lake complete with a small waterfall, one of the many that could be found around Mystic Falls. She ran back home, leaving a trail of ice so that she could find her way back. She ran straight to her bedroom to grab her bathing suit and gasped in surprise.

Damon was standing with only a towel wrapped around his waist, and his body was glistening with water. She couldn't help but stare, and she watched as Damon smirked, shaking his wet hair at her. The cool water finally snapped her out of it.

"What the hell are you doing half naked in my house, Damon?" Serena screeched, turning away.

"I was under the impression that you liked it." Damon said. She could hear the smirk still in his voice.

"No, I was just caught off guard. Mind answering my question now?"

"I was showering. Next time I'll wait for you if you want." He said. She finally turned around, fighting the urge to look down away from his eyes. He had a _very _nice body.

"You do know that I can blink and your hair would freeze, right?" Serena told him, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'd rather you didn't do that." Damon stepping closer.

"Okay then, why don't you put some clothes on? And wait for me to leave the room first." She said quickly as he made to remove his towel. She left the room, trying to remove the image of a very wet and hotter than usual Damon Salvatore out of her mind.

Serena went into the kitchen, waiting for Damon to finish getting dressed. He finally stepped out in a pair of his signature dark jeans and nothing else. Even his hair was still wet.

"It took you long enough for so little." Serena said, pushing past him and into her room. Damon followed her, sitting down on the bed as she rummaged through her drawers.

"Next time I'll have you help me get dressed, although I doubt you could resist keeping your hands off me" Damon said, grinning.

"Do you ever think about anything else other than sex?" Serena asked as she pulled out a navy bikini.

"Blood." He answered.

"Right, sex, blood, and rock and roll." Serena said with a roll of her eyes. She walked into the bathroom to change.

"Sounds about right."

"You have got to be the horniest vampire I have ever met." Serena replied.

"Serena, you didn't even know about vampires until you met me." Damon defended.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I haven't met any." Serena said, stepping out of the bathroom with a towel in hand. Damon openly stared at her.

"I swear to God, Damon, if you try to bite me—" Serena began, but Damon quickly shook his head.

"I wasn't thinking about blood right now. Just sex." He said with a grin. "Where are you going? Or are you just going to walk around the house like that, not that I mind, of course, but…" Damon trailed off, smiling. He knew he was irritating Serena.

"I was actually going to go swimming and practicing." Serena answered, looking for a simple sundress to throw on. She found a yellow one and slipped into it.

"Practicing what, water manipulation?" Damon mocked.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do. You're welcome to stay here." Serena called as she left the house. Of course he was right there next to her, following her into the woods.

"I get it. You don't want me to be a distraction. It's perfectly understandable, I mean, look at me." Damon said, grinning. Serena realized he was still shirtless.

"Yes, you are the ultimate sexy beast. What's more is that you are also _so _modest." Serena said sarcastically as they reached the small lake she had found earlier.

"You think I'm the ultimate sexy beast?" Damon asked gleefully, loving her irritation.

"Why don't you go and get a girlfriend or something to bother?" Serena asked.

"Hell no. Those things are way too clingy." Damon said, shuddering dramatically. Serena nodded her head in understanding.

"I get it." Serena said, turning to look at him. "You like 'those things' called girlfriends to be all over you in bed, just not in any other way." She said, studying him.

"It doesn't necessarily have to be a bed." Damon said with a smirk. Then he got serious. "I think you'd be a good one of 'those things'. I think I'd be running after you, not the other way around." Damon said, leaning in.

"Really?" Serena asked, stepping away from him and slipping out of her dress. She rushed into the lake, turning to laugh at Damon's expression.

"Definitely not the other way around." Damon muttered, taking of his jeans.

They spent hours in the water. At first Serena kept her distance from Damon. Of course Damon wasn't having that. He was barely a foot away, and was constantly grabbing her. Despite herself, Serena enjoyed it. As irritating as Damon was, he was a friend. Ever since she had gotten to Mystic Falls and met him, she felt lighter, more carefree. Even though in Florida she'd had Mitchel, Sean, Felicia, and even Bill, she had felt out of place. With Damon she felt more comfortable, and even when he annoyed her she didn't feel like she was about to create a rain storm.

"Wow, Damon. I'm so proud of you. You didn't molest me in the water." Serena said as they got out of the lake.

"Maybe I was keeping that for out of the water." Damon smirked, picking her up and holding her close to him bridal style.

"Damon! Put me down!" Serena exclaimed, but suddenly they where in Serena's house in the kitchen.

"See, I even brought you home. I think I deserve something for my good behavior." Damon said suggestively. Serena was about to retort something when her cell phone rang. She froze, watching the phone as though it might explode.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Damon asked as he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Serena.

"I'm not sure if I should." Serena said, hesitantly picking up the phone. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Serena asked cautiously.

_"Hey, Serena. It's Elena." _The voice on the phone said, and Serena sighed in relief.

"Oh. What's up?" Serena asked as she walked by Damon who was sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. He pulled her onto his lap, keeping her close to him.

_"Well there's this party at the beach later today, starting around five. Everyone's bringing sleeping bags so that we can just sleep there tonight, and then come back tomorrow whenever. I was wondering if you wanted to come."_ Elena asked. Serena tried to think, but was distracted by Damon's hands wrapped around her. Elena did seem nice. They had PE together, and Elena and Stefan had invited her to sit with them at lunch a few times. Besides, Serena needed to get out. But being surrounded by all those people _and _the ocean… Damon suddenly took the phone from her hands.

"She'll come, Elena."

_"Damon? What are you doing?" _Elena asked in confusion. She had known that Damon had a certain… fascination with Serena, but she hadn't known that that was where he was spending all of his time.

"Well Serena and I were having fun before we were so rudely interrupted." Damon said, pinning Serena's hands at her side as she tried to take the cell phone back. "Now go and feed Stefan a squirrel." Damon said dropping the phone on the table as his arm holding Serena became colder and colder.

"What was that about?" Serena demanded, finally twisting out of Damon's grasp.

"Well, my dear little brother doesn't have the guts to feed off of humans; he goes and bullies little woodland creatures." Damon said with a shrug.

"That's not what I'm talking about. Damon, I don't need people to think I'm sleeping with you, but oh, wait a minute, people already think that!" Serena exclaimed, remembering the incident the other day at school. Damon looked confused for a minute.

"What, when I said you looked really good in lacy undergarments?" Damon asked innocently.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about. You have never seen me in anything less revealing than this bathing suit today. What do you think people are thinking?" She asked. Damon shrugged.

"I think you should be flattered."

"You're very conceited, have I ever told you that?" Serena asked sweetly.

"You've told me several times. Now go and get ready." Damon said. "I'll pick you up in around an hour."

* * *

_So what did you think? Please review! _


	8. Chapter 8

**vivelebleu: **She should! And sometimes she kind of does, but she wants either a real relationship or none at all. This thing she has with Damon is new to her, too. But hell, you wouldn't need to as _me_ twice!

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: **I'm glad you liked it!

**Lina: **You have no idea how happy your reviews make me! I'm glad you liked that. This chapter I guess you could call slow, but it's also the last chapter that everything stays in their happy little bubble they've created. Let's not forget what happened to Damon in the first chapter...

**kiki: **Thaaaaanks!

**Poseidon's-Princess: **I don't know! I honestly don't know! He could bite her, she could stay human, she could be turned, she could die, so many variations could occur! But he could bite _me_ anytime ;) In case y'all haven't noticed, I adore him(:

**Damon'sQueenofDarkness: **Excuse me? _Damon's _Princess of Darkness? He's mine! Just kidding. Thats a really cool name. haha. Thanks! I'm glad you like him. Yeah, him and Serena... they have this argue-flirt relationship that drives me crazy. I love it(:

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries! **

**please enjoy and review... also, hint: last 'normal' chapter. Next chapter I'm pretty sure wont go smack into the middle of things, but there'll be... hints of it. **

**

* * *

**

True to his word, Damon was back an hour later with his car. Serena threw her duffle bag in the back and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Where are Damon and Elena?" Serena asked.

"They're riding with Mutt." Damon replied as he started driving. Serena rolled his eyes.

"You mean Matt? Caroline's boyfriend?" Serena asked.

"Matt, Mutt, what's the difference?" Damon asked. Serena shook her head.

"So how far away is this beach anyway?" Serena asked him.

"About an hour. So how do you handle your liquor?" Damon asked offhandedly, taking her by surprise.

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"You know, do you get drunk easily or not?" Damon asked in the same nonchalant manner. Serena stared at him for a minute, an idea forming in her mind.

"Ugh, I'm horrible. A few drinks and I am drunk. I have one and I just can't stop." Serena said, trying to keep from laughing as a mischievous grin spread across Damon's face.

"Really? How interesting." Damon said, keeping his eyes on the road. They chatted for the rest of the way. Serena had to admit it to herself. She was feeling increasingly comfortable around Damon. He was a good friend. They always found something to talk about, and even though they argued a lot, they weren't real arguments. They finally got there, and Serena actually found herself excited.

"Looks like it's my lucky day today." Damon said as they got out of the car and got their bags.

"Why is that?" Serena asked as they made their way over to the beach.

"I get to see you in a bikini twice in one day." Damon said with a smirk. Serena opened her mouth to say something but then she got a second wonderful idea. Her first one fit perfectly with this second one anyway. Damon always had the upper hand when they were teasing each other, so today she was going to tease _him._ She turned to smile at him.

"Guess it's my lucky day as well." She said, stepping forward and slipping a hand under his shirt. Damon froze for a minute in surprise, then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

"How about we skip the beach stuff and go straight to the sleeping bags?" Damon asked. Serena smirked, stepping out of his arms.

"I don't think so. I'll go on a date with you, Damon, but you're going to have to work for it." She said, with a smile. Damon shook his head, laughing.

"Serena Llewellyn, I don't think I have ever met anyone quite like you." He said with a smile.

"Is that a good thing?" She asked him. Damon reached into his shirt to take her hand. He pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

"I think it is." He said with a genuine smile.

"Stefan. Look." Elena said, gesturing towards the parking lot.

"What is it?" Stefan asked, following his girlfriend's gaze to his brother. Serena had her back turned to them, while Damon was facing towards them. The couple watched in surprise as Serena put her hand under Damon's shirt, and then as Damon pulled it out and kissed it. Elena and Stefan exchanged glances.

"Stefan, I think that Damon likes Serena, more than his usual hook ups.

"Do you think that's possible?" Stefan asked. Elena shrugged.

"When I called to invite Serena, Damon took the phone. I think that's where he always is lately. And he's always driving her to and from school." Suddenly Damon looked up from Serena and spotted the couple. He walked over to them, and both Stefan and Elena noticed that the two where still holding hands. Damon seemed surprised himself as he glanced at their joined hands.

"Hello, brother. Elena. You two know what they say about gossiping." Damon admonished mockingly.

"What do they say, Damon?" Serena asked, looking up at him in confusion. Damon shrugged.

"I have no clue, either. Let's go have some fun." Damon said quickly, dragging Serena towards the beach.

"Bye Elena, by Stefan!" Serena called as Damon towed her away.

"Ooh. Here come the jealous stares." Serena laughed. It seemed like at least half of the senior class here.

"So you've realized how in demand I am?" Damon asked, smirking.

"Oh, I already knew that. But not only am I walking next to you, you are still holding my hand, Damon." Serena said, holding there intertwined hands up.

"Ah." Damon said, letting go of her hand. "So what's your plan?" he asked.

"Um, well first off I'm going to put this stuff down, and then probably head to the water." She answered.

"No, no. In the car. You had that devious smile on your face. I know it well, trust me." Damon said.

"Oh, I trust you. If you're not smirking, you have your devious smile set in place." Serena told him.

"Exactly. Did you switch my blood with squirrel blood?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"Nope, you still have your bottle of O positive." Serena said sarcastically. But you're right. Today's is my day, Damon. I'm in my element, literally. Today is my day to mess with you." She said kissing him on the cheek. Damon stared back at her, open mouthed.

"You are so cruel." He finally said, laughing. "Fine. It's on." Damon said suddenly, dropping his bags to the ground. He scooped Serena up into his arms, causing her to drop her own bags.

"Damon!" She laughed as he ran into the water. People looked up, startled, wondering _'Wow. It didn't take long for the new girl to bag the oldest Salvatore. Wonder if she knows he's a player?'_

"What? It's your element." Damon said innocently.

"Yes, but I'm still wearing my clothes! You could have at least waited for me to take them off." She said, smacking his chest playfully.

"Hmm, let me do that for you now." Damon said, expecting to be hit for real.

"Go ahead." She said with a sly smile.

"Don't mind if I do." He said, smirking. Through his eyes, he was the one who was winning. He went to unbutton her shirt when she pulled away.

"You're going to have to catch me first." She grinned, swimming away. He followed, trying to catch her.

At first Damon thought that it was odd that he couldn't catch her, that maybe _he _was out of practice of being in the water. After all, earlier today they hadn't really been swimming. He mostly held on to her at the lake. But now, every time he got closer to her, she was suddenly three feet ahead of him.

"Are you using your powers to swim faster?" Damon asked as she paused in front of him, letting him catch up.

"Whatever do you mean, Damon?" Serena asked. She folded her legs underwater and then suddenly she was sitting on top of the water, Indian style. She laughed at his surprised expression.

"How are you doing that?" A voice asked from behind them, and Serena lost concentration in surprise, falling back into the water.

"Damon was holding me up with his leg." Serena answered casually once she had resurfaced.

"Uh-huh. So are you guys a couple?" Caroline asked suspiciously as she saw Damon snake his arm around Serena's waist.

"Not yet." Damon answered, while Serena said "No." Caroline looked at the two of them, her suspicion growing.

"Damon might get a date." Serena relented.

"Okay. Just be careful. Damon's not a good guy." Caroline said, wading away. Serena laughed.

"Wow. She didn't even wait to tell me behind your back." Serena said, laughing.

"Yeah, well that was a different me." Damon mumbled against her hair. Serena twisted around in his arms.

"And which 'you' was that?" Serena asked.

"Not a good one." He answered, not meeting her eyes. "Not a very good one at all." He admitted.

"Hey," she said, lifting his chin to look him in the eyes. "I believe in second chances, 'kay? I wasn't such a nice person myself, once upon a time. I think good people can go bad, but bad people can go good, too." She told him quietly.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said, and then cleared his throat. He felt as though he had already exposed himself too much. "I feel too exposed, and I feel that you're not exposed enough." Damon said, lifting her shirt off in one fluid movement.

"You seem to have practice with this sort of thing." Serena teased.

"I do. But I don't think you're as innocent as you pretend to be. I bet you're a total animal in bed." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Damon smirked.

"Funny. I thought you didn't feel the cold." He told her, grinning.

"I'm going to go and set up my clothes to dry, Damon." Serena said, swimming back towards the shore. Damon joined her, and they were both sitting on their beach towels when Tyler Lockwood came up to them.

"Hey, Serena, right? I'm Tyler." He said, watching her with interest. She looked up at him from her important discussion with Damon.

"Yeah, hey, what do you call more than one computer mouse?" She asked him. Tyler stared at her in confusion.

"Um, I don't know. Mice?" Tyler said, but it sounded more like a question, and Damon exclaimed a 'ha!'.

"Yeah, but that's for the animal. More than one computer mouse are called mouses! They have to be!" Serena yelled at Damon, laughing. She looked up at the confused Tyler. "I'm not mental, I swear." She told.

"Hey, Salvatore, you playing football with us?" Tyler asked, smiling at Serena. Damon was starting to get annoyed with the kid.

"I'm game." Serena said brightly, jumping up.

"You play football? As in tackle football?" Tyler asked, astonished.

"Oh yeah. But only if Damon and I are on separate teams, so I get to tackle him." She answered.

"Okay. We're playing over there, near where Matt's standing." Tyler told Serena, pointing down the beach.

"Fine, we got it." Damon snapped, and Tyler left. He went through his bag and handed Serena his t-shirt.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"For you. Wear it. You want to play tackle football with testosterone filled boys? Fine, but wear it." He said.

"Yes, dad." Serena said, slipping the shirt on. "Let's go play some football!" She said cheerfully, dragging Damon over to where Tyler had pointed out.

* * *

Review please! Hope You liked it!  
PS; How did you guys like yesterday's episode?


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Vampire Diaries!**

**Damon'sQueenOfDarkness: **Being in the water with Damon would be fun. Technically speaking being anywhere with him would be fun :) In this chapter you see... somthing between them(;

**Poseidon's-Princess: **Same here! I thought Damon took a really big step with the whole 'It would suck if I lost you forever' and telling her the truth about Jeremy. she totally manipulated him! Haha yeah, Damon is a wee bit jealous(: lol i love football too!

**Hooioooo: **Thanks! and that'd be dudette! (: haha

**Also, this is totally random and all, but the song **_'Animals' By Neon Trees _**totally makes me think of Damon and Serena. haha, like the opening line : 'Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied' **

**so yeah. enjoy! please review to tell me what i'm doing good or bad! **

* * *

Damon turned out to be pretty good football player, and so did Serena.

"Okay! I give up you win, you win!" Serena yelled in between laughs. He had been tickling her for the past minute or so. "I don't have the ball anymore!" She yelled. He kissed her stomach and helped her up.

"Hey guys, we're gonna go start the grill." Tyler said, walking over to them. "Can I get you a beer, Serena?" Tyler asked, smiling at her.

"I'll take care of her." Damon assured Tyler before pulling Serena away.

"Are you jealous?" Serena asked as they walked towards where people were unpacking the food and getting the alcohol out. The grills were being set up and the air was soon filled with the delicious aroma of grilled meat.

"What if I am?" Damon said, stopping to look at her.

"What if I told you that you didn't need to be? That if I was flirting with you I might be interested in you?" Serena asked him.

"What are you saying?" Damon asked suspiciously.

"I'm saying that I might be interested in you, but I don't want to get hurt. I just got out of a bad relationship, remember the reason we met? And I wasn't planning on dating anyone and then you…. Well I met you and you became a good friend, in a really short amount of time. I don't usually do that. This whole flirty thing we do, it's something I don't do. I am, or at least used to be, a traditional girl. Dates and wooing and somehow I don't think that's really you. Or at least that's not something you like to show. I'm sure you're capable, but I think you've been hurt, too." She told him with a slight shrug. Damon watched her for a minute and then sighed.

"Fine. Grab a beer. I'm giving you a history lesson." Damon, exasperated. Why did she have to go an be all perceptive? Serena went to one of the coolers and grabbed two beers, handing one to Damon. She slipped her free hand into Damon's and they walked hand in hand along the water. By now it was dark, and there were several fires lit and there was music playing around.

Damon told her about his life before he and Stefan had been turned. He told her about how close he and his brother had been, until a vampire by the name of Katherine came along. He told her how he had spent over a century trying to save her from a tomb, but that she had been alive after all this time, living it up around the world.

"Wait, so she was with both you and Stefan? And she looks just like Elena? And I thought my relationship had been complicated. I feel like a petty high schooler." Serena said once he had finished.

"That's my life for you. But your life isn't exactly simple either, is it?" Damon said as they sat down in the sand. Serena played with the sand, and then turned to face the ocean.

"No, its not. When I was fourteen I was living up in Maine with my mom. We had this nice little house right on the beach. One day, I can't even remember what it was about, I just remember it was about something stupid, anyway one day I got really angry at my mom. I was an angry little teenager, to tell you the truth. But that day I got really pissed. Suddenly there was this huge wave and boom, there goes the house. My mom nearly drowned that day. Less than forty eight hours later she had all of my clothes packed and was driving me to Florida. We ended up at this gated mansion and my mom leaves me there."

"Wait, just like that? With no explanation?" Damon asked, surprised.

"Damon, you have to understand, my mother wasn't the most compassionate person in the world. The only reason my mother didn't just abandon me up in Maine was because she was getting paid by Bill to bring me to Florida. Bill is this really rich guy. I moved in, no questions asked, at first. There were three other kids there, about my age and—" Serena froze.

"What is it?" Damon asked. Serena stood up, and Damon mimicked her.

"Can't you feel that?" Serena asked, looking around in the darkness.

"Feel what? Yeah it's gotten windier but—" Damon began, but a sudden gust of wind had him pushed away from Serena.

"Damon!" Serena exclaimed, running towards him. She was met by a gust of wind, not allowing him to get closer. A figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Serena, don't move." He warned.

"Sean? What the hell?" Serena asked him in surprise. She made a hand movement from the water to Sean, and water began wrapping itself around his legs.

"Serena, it's cold. Stop it." Sean said casually.

"Stop blocking me from Damon." Serena shot back, trying to push her way through the wall of wind.

"Serena, he's not what you think. He's dangerous." Sean warned.

"No, he's not. It's fine. I'll stop if you stop." She told him.

"Serena—" Sean began but she cut him off.

"I know what he is. I'm not sure how you do, though, but its fine." Serena told him. The wind ceased, and Serena unfroze Sean's legs.

"Thanks for not giving me frost bite." Sean said shaking out his legs as Serena suddenly found herself a few feet away from Sean and in Damon's arms.

"What the hell are you doing here? You didn't kill anyone, did you?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"Kill someone? Serena, what are you talking about? You know me. I don't use my powers to hurt people." Sean said, taking a step closer to the two.

"Stay, will you? Serena, is this another ex boyfriend?" Damon asked, annoyed. Was he about to nearly die again?

"No. Sean was one of the other kids who lived at Bill's. What are you doing here?" Serena asked once again.

"I'm here to make sure you're still alive." Sean said.

"Of course I'm still alive. Damon wouldn't kill me. How did you know he was a vampire anyway?" She asked.

"I don't mean the vampire. I'm talking about Adonis. Him and Felicia kinda went bad. And at first I just thought it was them, but it wasn't. Its Bill. He's a vampire." Sean said.

"Bill is a vampire?" Serena whispered slowly. Sean nodded.

"Yeah. That's why he got us together, to be more powerful and go up against other vampires for some master plan of his. He's totally psycho. He's using some vampire mind control thing on Felicia and Adonis—" Serena interrupted him.

"What you call him Mitchel? I don't care who he thinks he is. Being called Adonis is just plain stupid." She said, annoyed. Sean looked irritated.

"Mitchel, then. Either way, they're hurting people." He finished.

"How do we know you're under compulsion now?" Damon asked him.

"Because I'm wearing vervain. I did my research." Sean said, taking a bracelet off his wrist and tossing it to Serena. She caught it and stared at it in confusion.

"What's vervain, and what's with the bracelet?" Serena asked. Damon unwrapped one of the hands he had around her waist to take the bracelet and sniff it.

"Vervain," Damon said, throwing the bracelet back to Sean. "Is a plant that has really bad effects on a vampire. It can kill us, but for humans they can ingest it and wear it without problem." Damon explained to Serena.

"Uh-huh. So that's what you and I have to do, right? Go to Florida and inject Bill with vervain?" Serena asked Sean. He shook his head.

"That's not the only way to kill a vampire. Besides, he would smell the vervain so it would be smarter to try one of the alternatives. A stake through the heart or burning them." Sean said off handedly.

"Fine then, we do that." Serena agreed. "When do we leave?" Serena asked.

"You don't understand, Serena. We're not going there. They're coming here. Bill is interested in this place. He said an old friend of his spent some time here." Sean said, glancing at Damon.

"He's coming here? Wait, Damon do you know Bill?" Serena asked him.

"No. And if he's not a good guy than I doubt my dear brother knows him. Must be some other vampire. This town sort of has a vampire problem, remember." Damon said, referring to the history lesson he had given her earlier.

"Right, but he can't come here!" She exclaimed. She had already connected the dots.

"Why not?" Damon asked in confusion. "Saves us a trip. We'll just stake him when he gets here."

"Yeah, but if he comes here, then I'm sure he'll bring Mitchel and Felicia." Serena said.

"Last time I checked water beats fire. And if you take Mitchel to the beach, you have the advantage over him anyway." Sean said. Serena shook her head.

"Yeah, well Bill has fire and wood on his side. Those things can kill Damon." Serena said.

* * *

Please please please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own The Vampire Diaries!**

**SitarLover: THANKS! haha seriously, thank you!**

**Damon'sQueenOfDarkness: Thank you sooo much for your support! (TO OTHER READERS: I suggest you check out her story All I Ever Wanted) Haha i couldnt bear it if Damon died either!**

**Poseidon's-Princess: I don't know, it is Katherine? ;) haha could be!**

**Please Review!**

**

* * *

**

"You're worried about me?" Damon asked in surprise.

"Um, yeah. Do you not remember that I found you bleeding to death?" Serena asked incredulously. "And now I realize that if Mitchel had known you were a vampire you'd be dead right now! He barely missed your heart!" She exclaimed.

"Look, it's great to know that you care, but he wouldn't have killed me." Damon reassured her.

" Yeah he would have."

"No he wouldn't"

"Yes, he would have."

"No."

"Yes."

"You want to make out with me?"

"Yes. Wait, no. Damon! Focus!" Serena told him, slapping his arm. Sean watched the pair in irritation.

"Serena, do you not understand that Bill is coming here? If he can't have you under his control, he is going to kill you, and your boyfriend here." Sean told her.

"Sean, relax." Serena told him as the wind picked up. Sean took in a deep breadth and the wind died down.

"Sorry. I just don't want Bill to hurt anyone else." He mumbled so quietly that Serena wasn't even sure she had heard him.

"When is he getting here? We can go back to Serena's house tomorrow, and then make up a plan then." Damon said.

"I tried going over to your house, but I couldn't step anywhere near the place." Sean told Serena.

"Well I guess the spell worked. I did this spell that I found in my grandmother's book to keep you guys away after Mitchel came back and shish kabob-ed Damon here." Serena said with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, compare me to food." Damon muttered. Serena ignored him

"I'll deactivate the spell tomorrow, and then we can go tomorrow morning. How'd you get here? Did you drive?" She asked him.

"Motorcycle." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was, since he had been the one who had her started on the whole motorcycle thing in the first place.

"Of course. So do you have a place to stay or…." Serena trailed off.

"Mystic Inn. Is there anything in this town that doesn't have the word 'Mystic' before it?" he asked.

"I doubt it. Are you going to hang here or go back to the inn?" Serena asked.

"I'll go back to the inn. Be…. Careful, Serena." Sean added, glaring at Damon before walking away. Serena turned to Damon and sighed.

"Let's pretend this isn't all happening and go finish this night, okay? It's the last one we get until everything is solved." She told him dragging him back to where everyone else was.

"What about my brother and Elena? I think we should tell them." Damon told her.

"We will. Tomorrow morning. I don't want to freak them out anymore than I need to." Serena said, picking up another beer from a wine cooler. "And for the record, I lied. I don't get drunk easily at all. But I plan on it tonight, so watch out for me, will you? I wouldn't want to end up in Tyler's sleeping bag." She told him as she noticed Tyler watching her. Damon snorted.

"As if I would let that happen. The only one who needs to worry is me. I'm sure you'll try to get into my pants." Damon told her with a grin. Serena rolled her eyes and took a large sip of her beer.

_The Next Morning _

"Nooo, I'm good right here. This sleeping bag is so much more comfortable than my bed." Serena mumbled as she snuggled farther into the sleeping bag.

"How do you mistake me for a sleeping bag?" Damon asked her incredulously.

"What?" She asked groggily, opening her eyes and looking down. She was partially on top of Damon; she had her head on his chest and her leg wrapped around his leg. _Eh, what the hell._ She thought, snuggling even closer to him. He smelled really good.

"You're supposed to be hung over, not still drunk. Serena, I'm not a sleeping bag." He told her.

"I know, you're Damon freaking Salvatore. Now be quiet, I'm comfortable here and I can feel that hangover you mentioned coming along." Serena practically growled.

"Fine, just don't freeze me when you're completely awake." He told her. Serena sighed.

"Ugh. Alright. If I was bothering you, you could have just said so." Serena muttered, climbing out of the sleeping bag. She stood up, gingerly. "Well of course I was on top of you, look at how tiny this thing is!" She exclaimed.

"You insisted." Damon said, smirking.

"Well I was drunk, and I think I still am. God, I drank a lot, even by my special standards." Serena groaned, trying to walk towards the showers without stepping on the random passed out teenagers. When she finally reached the showers she turned the water on and instantly felt better once she stepped under it.

"Cold showers cure hangovers? I'm going to have to remember that for next time." Damon said, appearing next to her with all of their stuff. She smiled brightly.

"Only for me. Now let's go." She told him as he wrapped a towel around her and they went back to his car. Damon told her that Stefan and Elena had already left.

"Elena hates me, doesn't she? For bringing all of this here?" Serena asked, biting her lips nervously.

"No. Why do you say that?"

"She just strikes me as the kind of person who even though she knows about it, she could do without the supernatural stuff." Serena told him with a shrug.

"Serena, she's with a vampire." Damon pointed out.

"True. Damon, have you ever done the mind control thing on me?"

"Do you mean did I compel you to sleep with me, and then, after our ridiculously hot sex did I compel you to forget?" Damon asked, turning to smirk at her.

"Not quite in so many words." She mumbled. Damon laughed.

"I haven't. I promise. Besides, do you honestly think that you could have forgotten that?" Damon asked with another smirk. Serena turned to look out the window to hide her blush. She highly doubted that she would have forgotten such an experience.

"So you remember ever tasting my blood?" She asked casually after a while.

'No." he answered without hesitation. "What do you mean, remember?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Remember how you were dying? Well, to save you I gave you my blood." Serena told him quietly.

"How? You didn't know about me being a vampire." Damon said, taking his eyes off the road to look at her. She was playing with her hair nervously, not meeting his eyes.

"My blood is just another part of my connection to the element of water. It can heal people." She told him.

"Well that's a good thing. You can't stay hurt." Damon said

"I can't heal myself. Water helps me heal quicker, but I don't heal like other people who have had my blood." She answered.

"How did you find out about it?" Damon asked curiously, his eyes on her once more. Serena happened to look up at that moment.

"Sean and I got into a biking accident once and my blood sort of got all over him." She shrugged.

"Ah." Damon nodded in understanding. "So I guess this means you trust me." Damon said, turning to look at her.

"I— Damon watch out!" Serena screamed as she looked up from the dashboard and onto the road. There was a figure there, unmoving even as Damon's car sped closer. Damon cursed, jerking the steering wheel and causing the car to swerve off the road and into a ditch.

* * *

**So? Whatdya think? Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**DiSCLAiMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Only my OC's **

**Poseidon's-Princess: correct(:**

**Damon'sQueenOfDarkness: haha i know! i hate cliff hangers as well, but here i am writing them! lol the mention was no problemo. **

**trickstersink: Thank you so much! aand of course Damon is a huge part of it. i love him!**

**elohcin: Thank you! I'm glad you think so! and the seductive eye thing? i nearly die everytime(: and reviews are always welcome! **

**zonerchick: ah, yes, the notorious Damon Salvatore cravings. Happens to me all the time! (; I'm always wondering if I'm writing Damon ok, so thanks! I think it's just a matter of sarcasm but also seeing his human side. **

**Hooiloo: haha here it is!**

**So, here is the next chapter. please enjoy and review! **

**

* * *

**

"Serena. Wake up." Damon whispered urgently, praying she was only unconscious. _Damn. _He thought as the familiar transformation began to take place around his eyes. He could smell her blood. He realized that that they were upside down, the car having flipped itself as it fell into the ditch. Damon ripped off his seat belt, in the back of his mind thinking how coincidental that the one time he had needed it he'd worn it. He kicked his door out, and then climbed out. He sniffed the air, but he couldn't detect anyone, familiar or unknown to him. He gently removed Serena from the wrecked car, holding her bridal style in his arms. There was a long scratch on her forehead, where the blood was slowly trickling down onto her face. Damon cursed himself for not keeping his eyes on the road, and then ran straight to the boarding house.

Damon set her on his bed, calling his brother to his room.

"What happened?" Stefan asked as he and Elena walked into the room.

"I'm not sure. Go to the Mystic Inn and find a kid by the name of Sean, and bring him here. Tell him Serena and I sent you, and that I think Bill got here quicker than he anticipated. Stefan nodded.

"Come on, Elena." Stefan said, and Elena followed him out the door, and anxious expression set on her face. Damon turned his attention to Serena. He made a snap decision, biting his wrist and letting his blood drip into her mouth. He was surprised by the amount of blood she had lost, but a look at her stomach also revealed more wounds. He finally heard her faint heart beat strengthen, and then Serena's eyes fluttered open.

"Damon." She gasped, sitting upright.

"Shh, you're fine. You're in my bedroom." Damon assured her, pulling her into a hug that surprised her.

"Why is it," Serena asked as Damon quickly composed himself. "That your reflexes aren't like Edward Cullen's?" Serena asked him. Damon chuckled, shaking his head.

"I see you haven't lost your sense of humor." He told her. "Would you mind showering? You kinda have a bit of, uh, blood on you." He told her. Serena looked down at herself, just now realizing her condition.

"Right. Um, I'm not sure how to ask this, but, I assume you gave me blood and that's why my cuts are healed, so umm, do you need blood?" Serena asked him timidly, not meeting his eyes. Damon watched her in disbelief. Here she was, freely offering him blood as though he had done her some huge favor.

"I didn't give you that much blood, Serena." Damon said, fighting the urge to say yes. Her blood had smelled so good earlier.

"Oh, okay." She said, blushing. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked him.

"Down the hall second door to the right." He answered. She nodded, and stood up, wincing. She walked by him, and then paused.

"Thanks, Damon." She said, guessing about the blood that he was craving. She kissed him on the cheek, and if she had lingered there for a moment longer Damon would have pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. But instead she pulled away, going to the bathroom.

Damon sighed, getting up and walking over to his closet. He pulled out a pair of his jeans and a t shirt and a belt. He punched a few more holes into the belt with a letter opener, and then laid the items down on his bed. Then he walked downstairs, knowing that he didn't just want to bed Serena. He was falling for her.

Serena walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on as cold as it could get. She preferred it when the water was cold rather than hot. She stepped under it, loving the feel of the cold water as it trickled down her body. She frowned at the pink water at her feet. Damon had given her more blood than he had let on. She realized that he hadn't wanted to tempt himself with her blood.

"He is definitely getting a date." Serena murmured to herself. When she was done she found a towel on the bathroom counter and wrapped it around herself. She walked back to Damon's room, half expecting him to be there. He wasn't. Instead she found some clothes. Serena was surprised at the amount of comfort she instantly felt as she slipped into Damon's clothes. She quietly went downstairs to where Damon was sitting on an armchair.

"Thanks for the clothes." She said, awkwardly standing near the armchair. Damon didn't say anything; instead he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to sit in her lap. They were both quiet as Damon looked into her eyes, his own icy blue eyes searching for something. Serena's mind flashed to that day at the mall when they had very nearly kissed. Her gaze slipped down to his perfectly sculpted lips before she could stop herself, and she forced herself to look into his eyes once more. There was silence, then—

"My brother and the others are here." Damon said quietly.

Stefan, Elena, and Sean walked in to see Damon and Serena sitting on the couch. Serena was wearing some of Damon's clothes, but the thing that Stefan noticed first was that one, Serena was completely healed, and two the atmosphere around the two seemed electrified. Stefan stared at his brother for a moment, then decided that the matter at hand needed to be dealt with first.

"Sean filled us in on everything. What is the plan?" Stefan asked them.

"Elena can stay at my house. The spell I used from my grandmother's spell book was pretty specific. It has a space limit, and it was created for us elemental kids by my grandmother specifically. She left it was me just in case I ever wanted to get away." Serena offered.

"But—" Elena began, but Sean interrupted.

"Elena, you'll only get in the way. Sorry but you don't have any powers. We've all seen this movie. You want to help but then someone ends up hurt." Elena clamped her mouth shut, knowing he was right.

"I think Damon was right last night. The beach is a good place to stay. I have the water, and Sean can access the winds easily. Hopefully Mitchel and Felicia won't be as… comfortable." Serena said.

"And the vampire, Bill?" Stefan asked. Serena glanced at Sean.

"Bill will only enter the fight if Felicia and Mitchel fail." Sean told them. "I think that I should take on Mitchel, Serena takes care of Felicia, and the vampires take care of the vampire." Sean said, crossing arms. Serena fidgeted uncomfortably.

"When you say 'take care of', you mean what, exactly?" Serena asked Sean. Damon and Sean exchanged looks.

"It needs to be something permanent." Sean said. "So that they can't hurt anymore people."

"Sean! We can't just kill them. Can't we, I don't know, stop Bill from using his mind control or something?" Serena asked. "If they're under compulsion, then they're not responsible for their actions. Bill is."

"I agree. I think we should stake Bill. That will take care of the compulsion. Then we can see what the other two want to do." Stefan spoke up. Serena turned to Damon.

"If that's what you want." Damon said. "Just know that if they make one wrong move, I'm not making any promises." Serena nodded once, and then turned to Sean.

"As long as Bill dies. Now all we have to do is come up with a plan to get them to the beach." Sean said. Everyone was quiet as they thought.

"I have an idea." Elena said timidly.

* * *

**So I had to stop it here, but action in the next chapter? Its a given. A surprise? Also given. Also, this story is sorta going along with the tv show. This is all happening just before the 'Miss Mystic Falls' episode. **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**DiSCLAiMER: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

** Poseidon's-Princess: :)**

**Damon'sSexyVampChick: You changed your name! haha. well when im done with this imma shoot you an email. haha yup, cliffhanger. i can't help it!**

**Thanks for everyone who has favorited and alerted this story!**

**SO this is short, but i will have the next chapter up shortly!**

**

* * *

**

Serena was nervous, Damon could tell. She was trying to take calming breadths, but they didn't seem to be working. Damon finally stood up and got her a glass of water and then set it on the coffee table in front of her. She looked up at him and smiled shakily.

"Thanks." Damon nodded, waiting to see what she was going to do. It always amazed him the things she could do with the water. Like now, Serena had stuck her index finger in the water and then the water had begun to wrap around her finger until the glass was half empty. Then Serena began to play with the water. One minute it was a frozen ball that she would toss from hand to hand, next it would be a liquid floating in between her hands creating complex shapes. She was now breathing regularly, and Damon watched as the water evaporated into the air.

"Okay. I'm ready." She said, holding her hand out for her phone. Damon handed it to her, and Sean, Stefan and Elena all came to sit near her from where they had been standing across the room earlier.

Elena's plan was simple. Lure them out to the beach under false pretenses, and then attack.

"Just remember, you can't sound eager at all. He can't suspect anything." Sean told her.

"If Bill is smart he'll suspect something anyway. He just can't be too suspicious." Damon said. Serena nodded and then dialed his number. As soon as he answered Serena gained confidence and she put him on speaker phone.

"Serena, I'm glad you're doing fine." Bill said. Serena rolled her eyes.

"No thanks to you." She answered. Bill chuckled on the other end.

"Well I'm sure your vampire boyfriend patched you up." He answered. Serena glanced at Damon and then back at the phone.

"What is it that you want, Bill?" Serena asked him.

"You of course. Both you and Sean need to come back to Florida with me." Bill told her.

"And why is that? We're not your property." Serena said. She knew she had to be difficult so that he would want to meet. It worked.

"Look, Serena, you know how much I hate phone conversations. How about I come over?" he asked.

"How about we meet somewhere where I'm comfortable? After all, it is three against one." She replied.

"What about Sean? I know he came to see you. Besides, there are no sides. We're all friends." Bill said in a friendly tone.

"I don't trust Sean. You know me, I'm not really a trusting person. That's why I want to meet at the beach, were I'm comfortable. Pick a time and I'm there." Serena said.

"Fine. It's five thirty right now. Be there by six. And leave the boyfriend at home." He added.

"And you leave Felicia and Mitchel." Serena answered, hanging up. She knew that Bill wouldn't leave them, and she knew that he wasn't expecting her to leave Damon either.

"So that's set. Whether he believes we just want to talk or not, we'll see." Sean said.

"But it doesn't really matter, does it? He's agreed to go to the beach like we wanted." Elena said.

"Yes, but it might be an ambush." Damon pointed out.

"I don't think so. I think Bill's pretty confident. He's not too worried. He must think he's older that Damon and I, and that Felicia and Mitchel are more skilled than you and Sean." Stefan offered.

"I think Stefan's right. I guess it's a good thing I've been practicing." Sean said with a humorless smile.

"Come on, Elena, I'll drive you home." Stefan said, grabbing his car keys. Damon stared at Stefan.

"Stefan, you're a vampire. Run her over there! Time is of the essence. We want to get there before them!" He growled at his younger brother. Elena and Stefan looked at each other and then shrugged. Stefan picked Elena up bridal style, and then disappeared.

"I'm heading out now. I refuse to have one of you carry me there." Sean said, going out to his motorcycle. Damon walked over to Serena, picking her up and holding her just as Stefan had Elena. He stood, straight, his breathing normal. Serena rolled her eyes.

"Show off." She muttered. Damon smirked.

"Stefan will be here soon." He told her. Serena didn't notice the smile on Damon's lips when she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his chest, eyes closed as she tried to concentrate on what needed to be done.

Once Stefan arrived, the two vampires ran straight for the beach. They waited near the water for Sean to arrive. He got there pretty quickly, faster than usual, but then again when you had a controlled wind pushing at you from behind it tended to make you go faster, Serena thought.

"Quarter to six." Sean said as he removed his helmet and shook his hair out of his eyes. "He'll be here soon." He told them as he approached them. Sean said just as Damon and Stefan dropped into a fighting stance.

"He's already here." Damon growled, taking Serena's hand and moving in front of her.

"I have been for the past half hour." A voice said, and they turned to the edge of the small wood that was before the beach.

* * *

**Please review! Please please please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Vampire Diaries!**

**A/N: I was going to update waaay earlier, but like, right after i updated last time the internet timed out! I have been having problems with it aaall week. Now it's good though(:**

**Damon'sSexyVampChick: I'm sorry! **

**Poseidon'sPrincess: My apologies! This is better though. It's not too much of a cliffie!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: o.O ... was that good or bad?**

**Thanks to everyone who favortied this story and put it on alert!**

**So enjoy, aand please Review!**

* * *

"_I have been for the past half hour." A voice said, and they turned to the edge of the small wood that was before the beach. _

They turned to the sound of the voice and saw three people. Bill was at the center. He was as tall as Damon with short ash blonde hair and brown eyes. He was well built, and he had a friendly smile set in place as usual. That was the thing about Bill. He always looked like a nice guy. But looks could be deceiving.

Next to Bill stood Mitchel. He had his hands in his pockets and had a cocky expression set in place. Serena hated it, and realized that only Damon could make it attractive. On the other side of Bill stood a girl with Curly red—surprise, surprise— hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing tight jeans and a tight red halter top and was watching the Salvatore brothers, especially Damon, with a look that Serena wanted to slap off her face.

"Serena, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Felicia asked her. Serena glared at her. She had always liked Felicia the least.

"This is Stefan who is practically married, and this is Damon, my boyfriend." Serena told her, matching her gaze as she stepped forward so that Damon was no longer in front of her. Damon glanced at her in surprise, but quickly recovered.

"Really? Well that's not really a problem considering Adonis was your boyfriend too." Felicia said, smirking. "Oops, did Sean refrain from telling you that?" Felicia asked, covering her mouth as though she hadn't meant to say what she had said.

"Right, because _Mitchel _isn't easy." Serena said sarcastically. "But you're such a slut that I'm not surprised." She said, taking another step towards her.

"Take that back!"

"Ladies, settle down. We can talk about this back at the mansion." Bill interjected, looking amused.

"No, we're talking here, Bill. Serena and I aren't returning to Florida with you." Sean said, coming to stand next to Serena.

"Don't be stupid, man. Just come back to the house, and we can grab a few beers and just play Call of Duty like we used to. And Serena, the Felicia thing was nothing. You don't need this rebound guy." Mitchel said, smiling at her as she gestured to Damon.

"Exactly! Now doesn't that just sound like a good idea? Come on Serena," Bill said, holding his hand out in such a friendly way that seemed genuine. "its better than the alternative." He finished. Serena's hand tightened in Damon's.

"What is the alternative. Are you going to compel us?" Serena asked him, glaring.

"Serena, just look at it this way: your friends are going to get hurt if you don't listen." Bill said coldly, turning to Felicia and nodding. Felicia turned to smirk at Serena, but Serena never felt the heat. Damon cursed from behind her, dropping her hand and trying to put his sleeve out that had combusted into flame. The flames wouldn't go out, rather they became taller.

"Damon!" Serena exclaimed, calling upon water to engulf Damon's arm. Serena turned back to her old friends who were all standing with confident expressions thinking she would oblige now. She threw herself at Felicia without a second thought, the first being that she had inflicted pain on Damon. Felicia fell to the ground in surprise with Serena on top of her.

In the same instance Sean attacked Mitchel, and Stefan, Damon, and Bill disappeared and reappeared as they fought at vampiric speeds.

"Damn it!" Serena hissed as Felicia began to grow uncomfortably hot.

"You know, its funny that you call _me_ the slut," Felicia began as the two girls circled. "when you're the one with all these boys. Mitchel, Damon, Bill. It's a wonder Sean hasn't thrown himself at your feet yet." Felicia said scathingly as she threw her element at her.

"What are you talking about, I was never with Bill!" Serena yelled as she made an arm gesture and a wall of water blocked the fire from her.

"Please, like you don't know! Why do you think he wants you so badly?" Felicia asked as she threw a ball of fire at her. Serena just barely moved out of the way in time.

"Felicia, I don't know why, but Bill is just making you think that. He's using this vampire mind control—" Serena began but was cut off by Felicia's harsh laughter.

"You mean compulsion? Ha! He never had to compel me to do anything! I was the first to know what he really was. I was his favorite up until the day you came and screwed everything up." Felicia yelled scathingly. Suddenly she began to glow, a brilliant fire outlining her body and Serena noted such anger and hatred in her face that she took a step back. "No more talking, Serena. Now we'll finish this!" She yelled, and towers of flame engulfed Serena.

Before the flames could burn her, Serena began to call the water to her.

If anyone had been watching, they would have been awe-struck by the sight.

Sean had Mitchel trapped in a whirlwind, and then Mitchel would break free, commanding the trees behind him to life. Stefan, Damon, and Bill were all moving at incredible speed, none of them gaining the upper hand for long.

The two girls, Serena and Felicia, they were something else. They commanded the elements at their disposal in a way neither of them had ever before. There were large columns of fire and towers of ice that would combust into water.

But no one did stumble upon the beach. Maybe it was the weather that was constantly changing, or maybe it was the stream of energy that could be felt by both humans and the supernatural.

Serena would later recall that the fight didn't go on for long, it just felt like it. None of them were messing around, and Bill, Felicia and Mitchell were fighting to kill.

Serena side stepped Felicia's fire, noticing Damon fall down with a piece of wood in his chest. Stefan was nailed to a tree by his thigh, and Bill was hovering over Damon with an impromptu stake.

"Damon!" Serena cried, hardly recognizing the blood that dripped down her arm from her fresh burn. Serena closed her eyes, and the air around her began to pulse. The winds picked up and the clouds over head thickened. The ocean stirred, and the waves crashed onto the shore in time with the lightening overhead. Everyone paused their fighting, turning to watch as Serena created this new storm. Sand was flying everywhere, stinging their exposed skin.

Then Serena opened her eyes and concentrated on Bill, a torrent of water wrapped itself around Bill's feet, winding itself up to his arm and forcing his own hand to stake himself in the heart. He fell to his knees, gasping in pain. Serena turned her attention to Mitchel and brought him to his knees as well, locking him in a prison of ice.

While Serena was occupied with Mitchel, Felicia put her hands together, creating a ball of fire. Damon wrenched the stake from his chest, throwing it with such precise accuracy that it embedded itself in her chest, and then Felicia was consumed by her own fire. Damon stood up, slowly making his way to where Serena was. She was on her knees, her hands clutching her head.

"Damon, I can't stop it. I can't stop the storm." She cried, tears spilling from her cheeks. Damon knelt down next to her, taking her hands into his own.

"Yes you can. Serena, look at me." He said, making her look him in the eyes. "You're strong. It's over. We're all alive, and we're fine." He told her. Serena nodded, closing her eyes once more and drawing in a shaky breath. The storm raged on, and then, just like that, the rain stopped and the waves settled. The sun shone through the clouds, and the wind died down.

"Thanks, Damon." Serena said, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in his neck.

"Anytime." he answered, smiling. She let go of him, and turned to Sean who was helping Stefan limp over.

"You never told me you could control the winds as well. It looks like I have some competition." Sean said with a wry smile.

"That's the thing. I can't. I can't use that kind of power again. I nearly lost control. Look around." Serena said sadly. They all looked around at the beach. Trees were ripped from their roots, some on fire. There were sand dunes from the wind and water.

"But you did control it, in the end." Stefan pointed out with a smile.

"Wait, there's one more thing I should do." Serena said, stooping down and grabbing a broken sea shell. She lightly cut her hand drawing blood, and then summoned water to join her blood. When the water was pink, she held it out to Stefan and Sean. The water wrapped itself around them, but unlike with their enemies, the water felt like a gentle caress and as it traveled across their bodies and the blood healed them.

"How-?" both guys began, but Serena shook her head.

"I'll explain later. Stefan, you should go call Elena. I'm sure she's worried." Serena told him. Stefan nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm going to go make sure my bike is still in one piece." Sean said, and then Damon and Serena were alone. Serena turned to Damon. His chest was still bleeding, and his clothes were torn up.

"I didn't do that to you because," She began, moving her hair from her neck. "because I want you to bite me." she said, tilting her head a little.

"Serena..." Damon began.

"It's okay. I trust you." She said, and Damon leaned down, kissing her neck before gently extending his fangs into her neck.

* * *

"Finally they're gone." a woman said, walking over to Bill who was still barely breathing. She had to wait through that sickening little scene where the oh-so-benevolent Serena gave Damon her blood, and then they had left hand in hand. They hadn't even kissed. What the hell was up with that? She reached Bill, kneeling down next to him.

"K-Katherine." he managed to gasp out.

"Oh, William, what am I going to do with you?" Katherine asked. "Such an unfortunate situation. My fire starter is dead, my father earth is in enemy hands, and you, my dear baby sitter, are within an inch from death. The stake grazed the outside of your heart, and if I take it out like this," She said, pulling out the piece of wood in a fluid movement, "then I can still give you my blood to save you."

"Please Katherine. I l-love you." Bill told her, reaching out to her. Katherine swatted his hands away.

"Yes, you do. But you also love _Serena._" Katherine said scathingly. She shook her head when Bill opened his mouth to object. "No, no, don't lie to me. I know. What I don't know is what's so special about her? I mean, it's easier to get to her blood than into her pants... Either way, I guess I should thank you." Katherine continued, although it sounded as though she was speaking more to herself than anyone else. "I saw an impressive usage of power. Too bad you won't be able to see me control it." And with that, Katherine plunged the stake into Bill's heart, ending his nonliving life. Katherine stood up, making her walking away. She threw one look in the direction of Mystic Falls.

"The bitch is back."

* * *

**Please please please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries! if i did, Damon would happily be together with some new character! lol**

**Poseidon's-Princess: I know! Me too!**

**ThisLooksLikeAJobForMe: haha, not a good thing at all. but i seem to recall Damon saying something like, "This is Katherine, and she loves to play games."**

**DimFishLovesParamore: I love Paramore too! lol. haha, i was so happy he won that! sexy beast indeed! lol, yeah, i did get that from the book. i always liked that part, how he couldnt remember his name even if he tried. Katherine _will_ wait in the shadows, just for a bit to study the situation a little bit more. **

**Damon'sSexyVampChick: I UPDATED! lol. it was nice talking to you again. **

**Pandora's little Box: Cute name! thanks, and there actually _is _another chapter, and here it is. what i'll probably end up doing is finishing this along the lines of the end of season 1. (:**

**

* * *

**

After drinking from her, Damon insisted on giving Serena some of his blood.

"Fine, just, can we do it at your house or something? I don't really want to stay here any longer." Serena said, grimacing as she looked around the ruined beach.

"Okay. Come on, just, what do you want to about him?" Damon asked as they began walking away, hand in hand. Serena looked at Mitchel who was still trapped in ice.

"I think we should take him with us. He was compelled to do this, unlike, F-Felicia." Serena's voice broke.

"We'll just have Stefan carry him back to the house." Damon said, walking towards Stefan and Sean. He suddenly picked Serena up, bridal style.

"Damon, you can put me down, you know." Serena told him.

"Not until you've had some of my blood. Besides, I like carrying pretty girls around. Makes me look like the good looking hero with the damsel in distress" Damon said, grinning. Serena rolled her eyes.

"The way I remember it _you_ were the damsel in distress." Serena told him, but she still leaned her head against his chest. Sean didn't comment on it as they reached him, but nodded towards Stefan.

"We should leave. Elena was saying that its all over the local news, the freak storm I mean." He added once he caught sight of Serena's alarmed expression.

"I'll see you in a few. Bye, I love you." Stefan said, shutting his phone.

"Stefan, you're going to have to carry the other guy. Before he turns blue." Damon said, nodding back towards the beach as Serena scowled. Stefan nodded, jogging over to Mitchel.

"You should meet us at the house."

"Alright." Sean agreed, walking over to his bike. It still looked intact.

When they got to the boarding house, Damon set Serena down right in front of the bathroom she had taken a shower in earlier.

"There's a cabinet with towels in there, help yourself to whatever you need. I'll be down the hall using the other bathroom." Damon said.

"Okay…" She said, watching Damon curiously. He hadn't made to leave, he was just standing there. At last he kissed her on the head, and then went down the hall. Serena smiled and then went into the bathroom. When she was done she changed back into her undergarments, and then wrapped herself back in the towel. She walked to Damon's room, sitting taking one of his shirts from his dresser and changing into it. Damon walked in, wearing a pair of grey sweats and a black beater. He sat on the bed, patting the space next to him.

"Come here." He told her. She timidly sat next to him, waiting for him to say anything.

"I can just sleep it off." She said.

"No you gave me your blood, now let me return the favor." Damon said. He took the letter opener that Serena just now realized he was holding and looked at her.

"Is there any preferred spot?" He asked, smirking. Serena shook her head.

"Wherever." She answered. He took the knife and cut himself at his neck. "Anytime now." He said lazily.

"Well what do I do? When you gave me blood before, I was unconscious." She told him.

"Just put your lips and drink. You don't have to be a vampire for the instinct to drink to take over."

"Will it hurt you?" Serena asked curiously. Damon chuckled.

"No, its actually quite pleasant if your willing."

" You make it sound so sexual." Serena told him.

"It kind of is. Now drink, Serena." Damon told her, pulling her onto his lap. She did as she was told, and then put her lips to Damon's neck. She blushed as Damon's body shivered with pleasure underneath her, and then stopped a minute later.

"Now?" Serena asked.

"Now you sleep. Stefan already got back a while ago. Mitchel was fine but unconscious, and Stefan put him in the basement. He's in one of the blocked off rooms, no wood or plants. He went to get Elena." He said, picking Serena up and setting her under the blankets. He slid in next to her, and propped himself on his elbow.

"I don't mean to sound to forward or anything," he began. "I know that in the short time that we've known each other you've only saved me after your ex stabbed me, practically moved in together, shared blood twice and fought against an evil vampire and two other elemental kids, but I was wondering if I could take you out on a date." Serena laughed.

"You forgot you also saved my life. A date sounds great." She said, snuggling against him. She laid there, comfortable, until a thought struck her. She had been remembering there conversation at the beach from before Sean had appeared.

"Damon?" She asked timidly, not looking up.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I just have a question. Do you still love Katherine?" She asked him.

"Nope. I realized that my… obsession for her was just that. An obsession. She wasn't exactly a nice person to love." He told her.

"And Elena? She looks just like her, but from what I can tell she seems like the opposite." Serena told him.

"Serena, I like you. I thought I loved Elena, but I realized I didn't. Actually I realized that just before I met you. But I'll prove it to you, that I only like you." Damon said, tightening his arms around her.

"Damon, you don't have to—" Serena began, but Damon shook his head.

"No, I'm serious. I'm going to do this properly. I'm going to woo you." Damon said.

"Alright," Serena said, yawning, let's just start with the wooing tomorrow." She said. Damon chuckled and kissed her hair.

"Night, Serena."

"Good Night, Damon."

* * *

**So whatdya think? Please review!**

**SO what did you guys think of tonights episode? I was tweaking out. Like, should i laugh, cry, scream, squirm, what? ****I thought Damon did good, _he_ didn't hesitate *cough* Stefan. lol. jkjk**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, i'm a terrible person for not updating. I am really sorry. I've been busy, I've had school, and those are really just excuses. ANYWAY, here is the next chapter. Its probably not the best, heck, its _not_ the best, but its something... thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites, alerts, and all that jazz.

* * *

**

Serena woke up the next morning to the smell of something delicious. She didn't open her eyes, just basked in the warmth of the bed and the delicious aromas that filled the room.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." She said, slowly opening her eyes. Nope.

It was better.

Not that she would tell Damon that, as he was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless with only a pair of dark jeans and a tray of food balanced on his knee.

"Morning. Enjoying the view?" Damon asked, smirking.

"Yeah, the food does look great, doesn't it?" Serena teased, picking a strawberry up and taking a bite.

"Now you're just teasing me." Damon said, reaching over and biting the other end of the strawberry while it was still in her mouth. He kept eye contact, and even though their lips didn't touch, Serena found herself blushing at the closeness of their lips. Damon pulled away smirking even as he chewed, and Serena was relieved when the door was opened. Damon turned to glare at his brother.

"Stefan, there's this motion called knocking. You hold you hand up like this," Damon said, holding a fist up, "and then knock. Now is that a difficult concept for you?" Damon asked his brother. Stefan rolled his eyes at his elder brother.

"I thought I should let Serena know that Mitchel is awake, and the compulsion has worn off. He's asking for you." Stefan said, turning to Serena.

"Oh, um, well I should go then." Serena said, but she didn't make any movement to get out of bed. She _was_ only wearing a t shirt and underwear after all.

"She has to change, Stefan." Damon said, rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

"Okay. We'll be in the living room." Stefan muttered, going downstairs.

"I cannot wait until we move back to your house." Damon said, walking back towards the bed. Serena raised an eyebrow, not missing that he had said 'we'.

"You don't get to stay either." She told him, getting out of bed and pushing Damon out the door.

"Not even a peek?" Damon asked, grinning.

"Bye, Damon." Serena said, closing the door with a smile. She quickly changed into some clothes she found laying on the dresser, and she guessed Damon had gone to get them earlier. She turned to the nightstand where Damon had placed the trey of food. He had certainly learnt her tastes. He'd made her a crepe with nutella and there was a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream, and not to mention freshly made orange juice. Damon was amazing, Serena concluded, once she took a bite out of the crepe. She took the trey with her as she opened the door, nearly walking into Damon.

"Damon, you're amazing." Serena told him as they walked downstairs. He laughed.

"Is my cooking that good?" He asked her.

"Yes! Why haven't you cooked for me in the past? We're always ordering food or I cook something when you've been able to cook all along." She said, pouting.

"You're adorable when you pout, you know that?" He asked her. She didn't say anything. "Fine, I promise to cook for you whenever you want." He said.

"Great. Its settled then." She smiled at him, but her smile faded once they got downstairs. Mitchel, Sean, Elena, and Stefan were all sitting on the couch. Serena deposited the trey on a nearby table, and then gingerly sat down on the couch. Damon took position next to her, so close that their legs were touching.

"Serena," Mitchel began, leaning forward. "I just want to start off by saying that I am so, so sorry for everything. I really never meant to hurt you. It was all Bill, he had me under compulsion and you know I would never do anything to hurt you, mon amour." Mitchel said earnestly. Damon stiffened, glancing at Serena from the corner of his eye. He was pretty sure everyone in the room knew that Mitchel had referred to her as his love.

"Fine, I guess you're forgiven even though you did stab Damon." Serena sighed, not really sounding forgiving at all. Mitchel smiled at her, and turned to Damon.

"I am sorry about that, too. Bill compelled me to kill any guy close to Serena." Mitchel said, holding his hand out to Damon to shake. Damon stared at the hand a moment, and then shook it.

"Nah, of course, of course. All is forgiven, besides, I should be _thanking_ you. Serena and I might not have met the way we did otherwise." He said, grinning innocently. Mitchel's smile visibly tightened, and Stefan murmured under his breath so low that only Damon could hear:

"Careful, Damon." He warned. Serena just rolled her eyes, knowing he was referring to his sex-blood-compel-to-forget method.

"So what do we do now?" She asked looking around.

"Mitchel and I are going back to Florida to take care of some things. Our stuff, the house, we thought we'd divide everything between the three of us." Sean told her. "You should come with us. I know you're not too fond of returning, but just the same…"

"No, I understand. I'll come with you guys, but I don't want anything." She told them. "When are we leaving?" Serena asked.

"We'll leave as soon as you're ready. We can buy tickets at the airport." Sean said, standing.

"Okay. I'll just get my wallet and stuff. Some of my stuff is still at the house, right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, it is. Actually you left quite a bit of stuff in my bedroom." Mitchel winked. Serena glared at him, and then took Damon by the hand, leading him upstairs to his room.

"Hey, do you know where my wallet is? I'm pretty sure it was in my beach bag, which I'm guessing is still in your wrecked car, right?" Serena asked. Damon nodded.

"Yeah. I'll go get it in a second." He told her.

"Okay. Um, Damon, are you okay with me going to Florida with Sean and Mitchel?" Serena asked him timidly. They weren't really in a relationship, but still…

"Should I not be?" He asked, blue eyes twinkling.

"No, its just, well, in all honesty I would be completely jealous if you went anywhere with any girl, even if she wasn't an ex girlfriend." Serena told him. Damon laughed.

"So you're the jealous type?" Damon asked, amused.

"I wasn't before I met you." Serena mumbled, and Damon laughed again.

"I can't say I won't be jealous, so maybe I'll come with you." Damon said, wrapping his arms around Serena's waist.

"Really?" Serena asked, delighted. Just then Damon's phone rang, and he glanced at the caller ID, annoyed.

"Ric," He answered with mock enthusiasm. His face fell, and now he looked beyond irritated.

"Yeah. Although the timing couldn't be anymore perfect, actually." Damon said, and then hung up.

"It was Alaric Salztman. History teacher, we ran into him at the parking lot in school." Damon explained, and Serena nodded.

"Yeah. What about him?"

"Well I told you he's also Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and apparently he was attacked by some tomb vampires, also of which I told you about. Apparently they're on the loose. So the time couldn't be anymore perfect. You'll be in Florida, safe, and I'll take care of it." He told her, kissing her cheek. Serena frowned.

"Damon, if you get hurt—" She began, but he pressed a finger to her lips, more to stop himself from kissing her than from stopping her from speaking.

"I won't get hurt. These vampires have been locked up for a hundred and fifty years, so they'll be pretty weak." Damon lied.

"Can't I just go later? I can stay and help…" She trailed off, pouting at him. Damon shook his head.

"The pouts' not going to work this time, Serena." He told her, tapping her nose with his finger. She sighed.

"Fine, lets get this over with." She said, and they walked back downstairs. Damon disappeared for a minute and then came back with her beach bag. He handed it to her for her to go through while he went over to Stefan and explained the situation. Both brothers talked for a moment, and then seemed to come to an agreement.

"We think Elena should come with you to Florida. We can take care of the problems here and when you get back it'll be safe." Stefan said.

"What problems? What's going on, Stefan?" Elena asked, looking up at her boyfriend. He explained about the tomb vampires, and after some convincing, Elena agreed. She didn't want to get in the way. This way, the vampire brothers could take care of the situation without worrying about hers or Serena's safety.

"So you don't want any of the houses?" Sean asked as they all filed outside.

"No, I'm good." Serena answered, slipping her hand into Damon's.

"Are you sure? Not even that nice little Villa in Greece? I seem to remember you loved waking up to the sun rise. Or maybe you preferred waking up in my arms." Mitchel mused. Damon glared at him, as did Serena.

"I'm pretty sure it was the sun rise." Serena answered, squaring her jaw.

"Dick." Damon murmured under his breath, and Serena laughed.

"Can I drive?" Mitchel asked, undeterred. Damon started to object but Serena answered first.

"You should." She told him, and then turned to Damon. "You can sit in the back with me." She told him. Damon grinned, tossing his keys to Mitchel.

"So you better have your phone on you at all times, because I'll constantly be calling you." Serena warned Damon as they got into the car. Sean was riding with Elena and Stefan to the airport. They talked the whole way there, and Damon ignored Mitchel the whole time. They quickly bought their tickets and went to wait at the gate. Serena stood next to Damon, her fingers intertwined with his and tried to ignore Elena and Stefan kissing. She sighed, and Damon chuckled. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, you'll be back soon enough, and we can go on our date." He told her, placing a kiss on her neck. She shivered.

"Why did those freaking tomb vampires have to show up _now_?" She grumbled. Damon grinned, and Serena noticed.

"You are totally pleased with yourself right now, aren't you?" She said, shaking her head.

"What, about the fact that you want me almost as much as I want you?" Damon asked. "Definitely."

"You are such a guy." She said, rolling her eyes. Soon their flight was announced and they all had to say their good byes and 'see you soon's. Mitchel walked up to Damon, patting his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll take could care of Serena." Mitchel told him.

"That's alright, Sean's got it, Flower Child." Damon said, smirking.

"Flower Child? That's real original, man." Mitchel replied.

"Well, _kid,_ I could just go ahead and call you a hippie, right? Aren't you all about flower power and all that?" Damon asked.

"Okay, break it up." Serena said, turning to Damon. She hugged him and then pecked him on the cheek, turning to hug Stefan quickly and then walked over to Elena, who was already going through the gate.

The flight was short, barely over an hour. It was quiet and uneventful, and when they landed Mitchel called them a cab. The cab ride was about twenty minutes long, and they finally reached the estate. Serena saw Elena's jaw drop.

"_This_ is where you guys live?" She asked.

"Yup. Home sweet home." Sean said with a wry smile. The estate was huge, with sprawling lawns and beds of flowers. The mansion was modern and could only be described as 'sleek'. There were large glass doors and windows, and everything was surrounded by a wrought iron gate. The taxi man dropped them off at the gate, and Mitchel paid him while Sean went over to the key pad at the side of the gate and entered the pin number. The gates swung open, and they walked through.

They walked up the front door to which Mitchel opened. They stepped inside, and Serena realized one thing immediately. The interior of the house _was _gorgeous, but she didn't feel at home. Everything was once again sleek and modern, like something out of a magazine, but it didn't feel like _home_. The boarding house had felt like more of a home these past two days than this place did now. The boarding house was… cozy. Here everything seemed too strict. Nothing was out of place.

"Come on, Elena, I'll show you my room." Serena said, taking her through the living room and upstairs.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Elena told her as they walked down the hall. "But I prefer the boarding house." She admitted.

"I know what you mean. This is more of a… vacation place, not a home." Serena answered as they finally reached her room. Everything inside was a tranquil blue, silver and white. The furniture was white wood, the bedspread blue with silver pillows. There was a blue rug on the ground and a white wood desk in a corner. Everything was simple and comfortable. There was a flat screen mounted on the wall and two giant bean bags on the ground.

"You can stay in here with me or we can find you a guest bedroom." Serena told her. "Either way, the closet is through that door—

you can help yourself to whatever you want, I think we're about the same size— and the bathrooms right through that door." Serena explained.

"Okay, thanks. Um, I'll stay in here with you, if you don't mind. I kinda feel as though we're in the same boat, you know, with our vampire boyfriends fighting other vampires and all that." Elena smiled.

"Not a problem. I understand." Serena answered understandingly.

"Time for some girl talk." Elena said, sitting up on Serena's bed. It was around eight, and Sean had gone to get some Chinese take-out for them.

"Uh-oh. Should I be afraid?" Serena asked, laughing.

"So what's the deal with you and Damon? Have you guys ever….?" Elena trailed off suggestively. Serena was surprised at her bluntness, but shook her head.

"No, we haven't done anything. We've never even kissed." Serena said truthfully. Elena began choking on her egg fried rice.

"You mean you and _Damon Salvatore _have never done anything physical?" Elena asked, astonished.

"Nope. Like, we've slept in the same bed, he's kissed my neck and stuff, but we've never, you know." Serena said shyly.

"Wow. Damon must really like you." Elena said, smiling.

"You think so? I hope so. I really, _really_ like him. He can be incredibly sarcastic and cocky, but he can also be so sweet and caring. Not to mention he is incredibly gorgeous." She said, laughing. "Like, I want to kiss him so much, but I know if I kiss him, I won't be able to stop. It won't end there." Serena admitted.

"With Stefan…. I know I would never be as happy as I am now that I am with him." Elena said fondly. Serena smiled.

"See, with Damon I feel this strong sexual desire, but I don't want our relationship based on that. Even though I don't think it will. He can be pretty darn adorable. Like this morning, he cooked me all my favorites for breakfast, and he hasn't pushed me to do anything." Serena told her as she opened a box of lemon chicken. "Speaking of food, the only thing I'll miss from here is this excellent Chinese restaurant." Elena laughed.

"But seriously, I feel… connected with Damon and I'm really comfortable around him. I think its because of the blood exchange. I don't know much about these things, but…" Serena shrugged.

"I don't know much about it, either." Elena admitted. "Stefan and I haven't really…. He has this problem, see, with human blood. I've never seen him out of control, but he thinks that since he's had animal blood for so long, if he tries human blood it'll send him into deep cravings for it." Elena explained. There was a stretch of slightly uncomfortable silence as both girls tried to picture calm, cool, and broody Stefan out of control.

"Yeah I can't picture it. We should get to bed. Hopefully this vampire fiasco won't take too long." Serena told her. Elena agreed, and they got ready for bed.

* * *

**There it was! Please review, and once again, sorry for the long wait!**


	16. Chapter 16

** OHMIGOD! YOU WOULD NEVER BEGIN TO EVEN UNDERSTAND WHAT I WENT THROUGH! I WAS SUCKED INTO THIS GIGANTIC VORTEX AND I ENDED UP IN THE MIDDLE AGES WITH THE STRANGEST VARIETY OF PEOPLE EVER! LEGOLAS, SAM WHITWIKEY, DAMON SALVATORE, ERAGON SHADSELAYER, HARRY POTTER AND DOBBY AND AND AND OPRAH! IT WAS I N S A N E ! okay, I really don't have a suitable explanation for why this took forever. I apologize. **

**PS, I disclaim. **

One day…. Two days… three days…. Four days.

Serena couldn't remember ever being so frustrated. It came to the point that whenever she walked by any amount of water it would freeze. As worried as Elena was, she couldn't help but find Serena's reactions amusing. For example, she'd been able to use the pair of ice skates she'd found in Serena's massive wardrobe on the now frozen pool. She's just managed to bring Serena onto the ice when both girls' cell phones rang.

Serena's hands flashed to her pocket, quickly grabbing her phone. She brought it to her ear, an anxious expression on her features.

"It's all good, those vampires couldn't compare to a badass like me." Came Damon's voice over the phone. Serena barely held back a squeal of glee.

"So that means…?" Serena trailed off, not wanting to get her hopes up.

"So that better mean you'll be on the next flight over here!"

"Will do as soon as we're done, Lena and I are on our way to the airport! So you and Stefan and Mr. Saltzman are okay, right? No one got hurt?" Serena couldn't help but think there was a slight hesitation before he answered.

"Like I said, I'm way too badass. It only took so long because we couldn't figure out where to attack, and you know how overly cautious Stefan can be. So I should see you soon?"

"Yeah, of course. I-I'll see you soon." Serena stuttered. There was definitely something up. She could tell through his voice. She hung up and looked over to Elena, who was talking to Stefan on her own phone. She was smiling, and then suddenly blushing furiously.

"I love you too Stefan, bye." She hung up, turning to Serena.

"So, ready to go?" she asked.

"Umm yeah. Why are you blushing?" Serena asked the brunette.

"I'm not blushing." She answered, looking away.

"Yes you are! What's up?" Serena asked.

"It's nothing just… I think Stefan wanted to have phone sex! That's so not like him." Elena admitted, embarrassment coloring her cheeks once more. Serena blinked several times, and then burst out laughing.

"S-stefan Sal-lvatore? P-phone s-sex?" she asked in between laughter.

"Shut up, Serena!" Elena exclaimed, face redder than ever. She waited another five minutes before the raven haired girl finally stopped laughing.

"Right, so let's go pack." Serena said in what she hoped was a serious tone. Elena agreed, but couldn't help but think she heard Serena mumble 'Stefan' and 'Phone sex' and chuckle under her breath every once in a while.

They girls skated off of the pool (Serena barefoot, which still seemed to shock Elena) and quickly went back into the house. Their suit cases were practically packed, except for few belongings seeing as the girls had been so eager to leave.

"SEAN!" Serena shouted as she grabbed her suit case. Sean had stuck around with them since they'd arrived, while Mitchell, who had finally realized he couldn't get into Serena's pants anymore, had disappeared. _And good riddance, _Serena thought to herself, not for the first time.

"SERENA!" Sean shouted back just as loudly, causing Serena to jump. "Jeez, 'Rena, I've been standing here for about five minutes." Sean said from his doorway.

"Oh. Well Elena and I are going back to Mystic Falls. You can come to, you know." Serena said.

"As much as I'd _love_ to be the third wheel to two whipped-as-hell couples, I've got plans." Sean said heavily, a smile creeping over his lips.

"What plans?" Serena said, sad to see her friend go.

"A new bike, and then I'm just gonna go were the wind takes me."

"And that would be?" Serena asked, grinning.

"The wind isn't sure yet, but when he knows I think I'll be the first to know." Sean smirked. "I'm not staying any longer though. If you guys are leaving, I'm leaving with you guys.

The three were out of the house five minutes later, Elena eagerly hailing a cab.

"Thanks for everything, Sean. Really. I don't think we could have done it without you." Serena said smiling at her friend gratefully.

"It's not a problem. We may be a screwed up one, but we're family, you and I." he said. He turned to Elena, hugging her and telling her to say good bye to Stefan for her.

"Now Elena, look you've got the whole brown hair and brown eyes kinda thing, and you're a human dating a vampire. I think you know where I'm going with this." Sean said, looking intensely at Elena. Elena looked bewildered, and glanced at Serena. Serena only shrugged, just as confused as she was.

"No I really don't—"

"The Cullen vampires, Elena, Twilight! If become pregnant and piss off a bunch of powerful vamps, you can count me out. But if you _do_ need a godfather, than I'm sure there will be some werewolf there in Mystic Falls to help you out." Sean said. Elena rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"Bye, Sean."

Serena turned to Sean.

"Guess this is good bye." She said sadly.

"Nah, just a temporary bye. I'm sure we're bound to meet again." Sean said, scooping Serena into a hug. Serena smiled, getting into the cab after Elena she rolled down her window to wave at him.

"Now if the next time I see you is at yours or Elena's wedding, I'm not sure!" he said, laughing at Serena's expression.

"Sean!" she exclaimed.

"Love you too, Serena!" he waved at them until he could see them no longer, and then turned to the mansion for one last time. He turned on his heel, and walked away from his past.

**So yeah, I **_**think**_** I'll post soon, but I've just sorta lost it. This is really just a filler chapter, but as I just said, I've lost It for VD. I don't ship DAMON/ELENA at all, so I haven't been to happy with the show. Oh well. **


End file.
